True Love Never Dies
by MoonAndIce
Summary: What would happen if Blackbeard had struck at Jack for lying to him about chalices at Fountain of Youth and stab him with poisoned sword? Would Angelica be able to save him or would it all be too late? And what secret does Angelica carry? Read/Review :
1. If You Love Him, Let Him Go

**Ahoy! This is the first time that I'm doing the Pirates of the Caribbean fic, and I hope I'll do a good job on this two-shot. I went in cinema last week on Saturday and instantly fell in love with Jack and Angelica. They're so adorable! :)**

**So I think I just had to make a fic about them, what would happen, if Blackbeard would want revenge for his death. **

**I hope you enjoy in reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**If you love him, let him go**

* * *

><p>A pair of brown eyes scanned the whole thing that was happening around her. But she couldn't see very well. All the adrenaline and <em>fear <em>of death blurred her eyes, while she was lying on cold rock next to her dying father.

Angelica was scared. She knew she's going to die, but that didn't help her. She wasn't prepared, but who would know that the blade was poisoned. Jack would. And he did.

Her already weak eyes narrowed at the thought of his name. Not only that he most probably helped at killing her father, he killed her as well. But not now. Not now when she's in this state of dying, slightly but deadly wounded. He killed her few years ago.

By leaving her at the altar.

She inhaled sharply, wincing when she did so. Whatever this poison was, was strong and it was killing her fast. She knew she could save herself, but all the power she had, already left her exhausted body. But even if she had enough strength how would she be able to find chalices, fill them with water and add a mermaid's tear in one of them?

But if that wouldn't be enough is that…who would she sacrifice to save herself? Her father?

No she can't do that. She'd only found him and she isn't ready to lose him again, even at the cost of her own life. She'd rather die than steal his life to save herself.

But there's no one else here…except the man, who destroyed her years ago. The pirate, more known as _Captain _Jack Sparrow. God, how she wished to avenge the pain that he caused her by leaving her, just the moment when they should get married. Typical pirate he was.

But knowing him, and his actions previously, he's still the same. There's no way he changed.

Angelica gritted with teeth when another wave of pain jerked through her body, not knowing if that's from the poison or its reason elsewhere?

But Jack…he's stolen everything from her. The happiness that she had when she was around him and belief that he will never leave her. But he did. He left her. He left her on the cruelest way. He proposed for her, then leaving her at the altar on the day when they should get married.

He stole her innocence, and she will never make herself to admit that he was her first. It only hurts her more.

But whatever he has done to her in past, she can't believe, but she still feels something for him. Something that just doesn't want to go away, even though she wants it to go. And it doesn't matter how many times she will say 'no', she couldn't deny it…she still has feelings for him.

Speaking of him…wasn't he here just a moment ago, when she cut herself with blade? Wasn't he shouting for her not to touch the blade? Wasn't he just there when she cried for help, desperate in her eyes? He was…

But where is he now?

"_He left" _Angelica thought, her eyes glistering with small flicks of anger. What else to expect from him. He was always like that…run away just in the moment when she needs him mostly. First the altar, now he's going to leave her on her deathbed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by harsh coughing, coming from next to her.

"Father…" she whispered and tried to touch his hand. He was suffering… He had two large stab wounds which one-legged man caused him with poisoned sword. That's when realization hit her. They're both going to die…

She'd just found him again…for what? To watch him die next to her?

Edward Teach, also more known as Blackbeard slowly looked at his fallen daughter emotionless.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered almost unheard, since her voice started cracking with every passing second.

But just as she thought he will reply and say something to her, they were both interrupted by deep voice, which she thought she'll never hear it again. She moved her head just to see a familiar figure walking to them, with both chalices in hands.

"_So he didn't leave after all…" _she said in her head when she spotted her ex-lover kneeling down next to both of them. He looked different, she had to admit it. He somehow 'magically' managed to get some scars, like the one on his right cheek next to his eye. But it wasn't just that outside façade that has changed. He was still the same, though, but just a little different.

What surprised her was that he wasn't acting so heartlessly like he was before. He_ saved her. _He jumped off the cliff when Blackbeard threatened to shoot her. He demanded she'll be safe before giving Blackbeard the chalices and the look of fear and desperate in his eyes when he saw that she cut herself with poisoned blade.

He _does _care for help. Or that's what she thought.

"Captain Teach, she's dying, you must save your daughter" Jack said and his voice brought Angelica back to reality.

Blackbeard looked at both the chalices in Sparrow's hands, "This one takes life," he indicated at the chalice in Jack's right hand "This has a tear in it and gives life," he more asked when he pointed at the second, left chalice.

"Aye, hurry."Jack replied

Her exhausted eyes gazed down at two chalices which Jack held in his rough hands. She has a chance to live, but as soon as she saw how he father grabbed the chalice with tear in it, she knew this is the end.

Her father rather chose to save his life than hers. That stuck something in her heart.

"Angelica…"her father began "Save me my child." Blackbeard said quietly indicating at the only left chalice that remained in Jack's hand.

Angelica swallowed with fear. She'll die.

She quickly looked at Jack in his dark eyes, for any sign of hope. But she was disappointed to see nothing. Just nothing in his eyes. No hope, no pain…nothing.

"_He doesn't care about me," s_he thought sadly.

So then something hit her again.

Her father rather save himself than her, her 'love' if she can say that doesn't care about her if she lives or not, and she'll die eventually.

So the last what she can do is to save her father's…right?

She quickly grabbed he chalice out of Jack's hand and drank the liquid.

"No,…" she heard Jack mumble and shook with head as she did so.

She closed her eyes when she drank the liquid and tossed the chalice away. Her father will live now because of her. Her life will end because of her own mistake.

Jack didn't say a word. He only stood up and slowly walked away not saying a word, leaving a father and daughter to have their short moment for themselves.

"I love you father," he heard Angelica say softly. He couldn't help but wonder or even wish what would it be, is she would ever say this to him again. Well, except for a 'father' part. It'd be pretty interesting, since the last time he heard that was few years ago, right before he left her at the altar.

But now, he _maybe w_ould change that. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't leave her. He still has some weird 'stirrings' for her.

He noticed how Blackbeard stood up in belief he'll be healed any time now.

Jack grinned slightly and stood in track, his grin quickly disappeared from face. "Wait a minute," he said more to himself than to anyone else, when he whirled around, looking at both fallen pirates with slightly confused, yet wicked expression.

He swallowed "In fact it must be other way around." He began and received 'special' gazes from Angelica and Blackbeard. "This cup had a tear, this one had nothing." He added looking down.

Angelica looked at Jack with unbelievable look. He's just lied and killed her father or what?

Then something happened which she couldn't explain. And from the look on Sparrow's face she quested he couldn't either. As soon as Jack stopped talking Blackbeard shouted, picking up a poisoned sword from the ground not noticing that around his feet appeared water.

Her brown eyes traced to the fountain from which suddenly water started wildly streaming down to her father. She didn't pay any attention till she felt something in her hand. She cautiously inspected it and was surprised to see it has started healing by itself. That's when realization hit her. She drank from the chalice with tear in it and her father didn't.

The Latina turned around and was ready to shout at Jack, but right before she could, Blackbeard took a chance and with last strength managed to stab Jack right in chest, before the wall of water ran in him and started tearing him apart.

Jack rasped when the sword stuck in his chest, before his knees gave up and he stumbling fell down on ground, shocked at sudden turn in happening. He felt how a blood started soaking his shirt and everything else around his chest.

Angelica's eyes went wide and she hardly kept herself from screaming when she saw it…her father stabbed Jack, right before his death…Jack fell…he's bleeding…her father's dead…the remains of him crashed down next to her…

"JACK!" She screamed and rushed to him, still not taking in everything what had happened in pass a minute.

She felt coldness from sudden nervous. He's dying…

Jack breathed something out but she couldn't understand a thing. All she knew was that, he was in pain. A lot of pain.

"Angelica…" he breathed out, his voice filled with pain, when she stripped off his shirt with shaking hands, revealing his wounded, blood soaked chest.

"_No…"_ she said in head. She'd just lost her father, she can't lose the only thing that's still left for her. She can't lose him. Not now.

"Angel-ica…" he rasped, while breathing with much difficultness.

She quickly looked up at his face, fear not hidden in her eyes, when she looked at the only man she's ever loved, dying in front of her eyes.

"No…Jack!" she managed to choke out, her sight blurred when she blinked. In only 5 minutes she lost everything what she had. Her father and now Jack is dying in front of her.

"P-Pull it o-out," he breathed out in agonizing pain.

Angelica stopped, her gaze stopped at his eyes,"W-What?"

Jack groaned as he tried to move his arm "S-Sword…pull it o-out."

She shook with head "No! It'll only increase bleeding! You'll be dead before you'll know!" she almost screamed back at him.

On Jack's lips almost crawled a tiny, wicked smirk. Gee, even when he's dying he doesn't forget to smirk, "P-Please…hurts…do i-it" he croaked and coughed, tiny drops of blood coming out when he did so. Angelica swallowed and felt how all the power left her body when she saw the almost plead in Jack's eyes. She never thought she will see it someday.

"W-will you?" he whispered while looking at her in eyes, hoping she'll do what he asked for, and it doesn't matter if that's the last thing he'll feel…

The Latina slowly, totally unsure nodded, her eyes never leaving his. God, how she wished right at the moment to hug him, kiss him, make him all better and tell him exactly what she feels. But she can't…the pride she feels is too big.

Jack inhaled sharply "Be c-careful…" he added, remembering her about poisoned sword, that's stuck in his chest.

Angelica felt her eyes water up…first her father, now her…love? Can she say that?

"This will h-hurt…" she whispered gently, with her voice cracking. From the distance she could hear different voices but she couldn't register them.

Jack nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the coming pain.

"Do not close your eyes!" Angelica quickly shouted when she saw him to do so "Stay with me…"

He slowly managed to open his weak eyes "Do it…"

Angelica lowered her hand to gently stroke Jack's, before she grabbed the handle of sword and pulled it out with a rush. A cry of pain echoed through the air when she did so.

Jack breathed sharply and felt how the bleeding increased. Soon enough he felt a pair of hands on his chest's wound, pressuring it down so it would lower the bleeding.

"Cap'n!" he heard a well familiar voice and the edge of his lips turned in small smile. Gibbs succeeded. He did what he was told to.

"Jack…" Angelica whispered, looking straight down at him, scared to death to lose him.

He managed to look at her before his eyes automatically started to close…

"NO!" she yelled and made him look at her again, "JACK! STAY WITH ME!"

"I-I'm not going a-anywhere, love," he whispered and gently took one of her hands from his wound, holding it gently, while looking at her in eyes. "There's something…I-I should tell you…long time a-ago," he breathed and coughed.

Angelica quickly hushed him "Don't tell…save your breath," she whispered, trying not to sound scared of losing him.

"So this is the Fountain of Youth?" a voice asked quietly, a little afraid of what might as well be in there.

"Aye," another voice answered "Cap'n told me where to go after I release you all." He replied looking at four men, who were walking cautiously behind him. "And it looks like something went wrong," he commented at seeing the destroyed place, with dead bodies lying all around them.

"Quite scary…" the first voice commented and received a bad glare from the man that was walking next to him,

"We've seen worse before,"

A small monkey jumped from first man onto the shoulder of man that was walking quietly behind them all. The monkey jumped and landed next to the red parrot that was sitting on man's left shoulder.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me!"

"Stupid monkey!"

Then suddenly the first man stopped in tracks, looking wide eyed at the sight in front of him. He blinked few times, to see if he sees right.

"Cap'n!" he shouted and ran forward next to the woman figure that was kneeling down next to him, pressuring on the bleeding chest's wound.

The woman's head abruptly turned around only to be met with familiar face. "Mister…Gibbs?" since Jack told her about his crew and since she knew Gibbs for a long time now, she didn't have a hhard time to recognize his crew. Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Cotton with parrot on his shoulder and Jack the Monkey.

"Angelica," he murmured when he saw her, then moved his gaze to their dying Capitan.

"Jack! What happened!" he shouted asking,

"Blackbeard…"the fallen pirate managed to whisper, taking them all by surprise when he gained enough strength.

Ragetti's eyes widened with fear flickering in them, while looking around fearfully of infamous pirate's presence "Blackbeard? Where…?"

Jack weakly looked at Ragetti "You're s-standing on h-him." He breathed out before another wave of pain hit him,

Ragetti and Pintel both looked down, only to see a bunch of bones lying flatly on ground. A girlish-like scream filled the room and even if he was dying Jack couldn't help but smirk.

"Jack…!" Angelica shouted again, as his eyes closed again.

Marty slowly approached Gibbs looking somehow lost, "Is there anything what we can do…?"

"I doubt so," The first mate answered, looking at captain, who was also one of his closest friends…if not the closest friend that he ever had.

"Mister Gibbs…" Jack began weakly "The Black Pearl…is _she s_afe?" he asked, remembering his beloved ship, that was just moments before captured in bottle,

Gibbs nodded, forcing a tiny smile "Aye, the ship is safe. The medallion you gave me, worked as it must."

Angelica frowned. Medallion? What medallion?

Jack noticed that and sent her small smile "I-I'm sorry love. I-I just borrowed i-it for a while,"

The Latina managed to smile a little at him. He didn't change a bit after all.

Jack the Monkey suddenly decided it's time to play. The monkey jumped from Cotton's shoulder and landed on the floor next to Jack. He narrowed eyes at monkey's behavior and winched slightly when monkey pulled him by his dark dreadlocks. Gibbs quickly showed the monkey away, preventing from causing any more pain to Jack.

"I hate that monkey." He murmured quietly.

Crew smiled a little at his comment.

Jack coughed. The metal taste of blood in his mouth was making him sick, but he knew that it won't hurt long now anymore. "Angelica…" he breathed out and looked at her.

Gibbs took this all as Jack's opportunity to say something to her what he wanted to tell her for long time now. He slowly stood up and motioned to the others to move away a little to respect their privacy.

Angelica looked down at Jack's suffering face, trying very hard to prevent herself from crying. She is strong woman, so she needs to stay strong, even if it cost seeing deaths of her beloved ones in few minutes. She is strong, and she will stay strong.

"Jack…" she began but was hushed,

"Listen to m-me love." He weakly began "I wanted to tell y-you…something from the d-day when w-we met a-again." He whispered looking somehow lovingly at her.

Angelica moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it gently, telling him to continue,

Jack swallowed hard and inhaled deeply "I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she quietly asked.

"For leaving y-you at the altar." He coughed and winced at pain that overtook his whole body once again.

"Jack! Stop talking!" she quickly ordered and watched him as he tried to steady his breathing once again. The panic started rising inside of him, knowing that he won't last much longer now, "Be quiet…save your breath."

He slightly shook with head "No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have d-done that." He stopped to inhale "I, I-"

Angelica hushed him by putting finger at his lips "It's alright. It was part of my fault as well. Everything went so fast."

Jack swallowed and gasped for breath again, the blood started to pour out of his chest even more "Please…forgive m-me"

Angelica's heart melted at the way he said it. The look in his eyes was desperate but needful. "I've already forgiven you." She whispered gently.

Ragetti watched the scene in front of him with teary eye, "That's so sad…"

"And romantic…" Pintel added.

Gibbs, Marty and Cotton all looked at them strangely.

"We should pray," Ragetti added, remembering the new turn in his life.

"Jack…there's something I wanted to tell you…" she began when she saw how life slowly started crawl out of him. He looked at her, his dark brown eyes, have given her enough courage to continue "ever since I've seen you…" she paused and looked at him directly in eyes "I love you,"

Jack weakly gasped for breath again and gained enough strength to put hand on her cheek, making her look down at him direct in eyes "As…as do I…" he cried when another wave of pain hit him "I…love…you too," he exhaled. His mind was racing. He'd never meant to tell her his feelings, but since he's dying, and he knew that, there's nothing much that he can do. She should know.

At this point the hidden tears started showing, although she wanted to stop them from falling. She took his hand that was resting on her cheek and caressed it gently, before she leaned forward and lightly kissed Jack on lips that always tasted like Rum now the taste has changed, because of blood.

He smiled weakly when she pulled away, smiling with tears in eyes. "So much of a strong woman I am."

"You're…strong." He breathed and tried to keep his eyes open."Love…there's something m-more…I want to…ask you." He whispered weakly and she took a hold of his hands like she never want him to go.

She nodded slowly, her eyes sparkling from tears.

Jack breathed sharply "Will y-you…" he began but yelp in pain. Angelica felt knot in her throat as she watched him suffering "Will you…will you marry me? This time…for real" he finally asked, weakly, his eyes filled with hope and desperate. Yet they still stayed somehow wicked and this time she could see something else in them as well. It was hard to describe but she can say…it was love.

Gibbs smiled sadly at the scene in front of him. He didn't deserve death. Not now…he still has full life to live…

He suddenly heard strange noises as he whirled around and saw both Ragetti and Pintel crying their eyes out. It seemed like Nigerian Waterfalls.

Angelica felt teardrops pouring down her cheeks as he proposed…again. "Yes!" she sobbed "Yes I will," she added and watched as a smile formed on Jack's lips.

"Good…" he whispered, feeling how life started slipping away.

"Jack?" she asked and kissed his sweaty forehead, her eyes never leaving his.

"That's all…what I needed to know…" he added and closed his eyes, inhaled one last time, before the life left his body and he went limp in arms of his love.

"Jack?" Angelica asked again "Jack! JACK!" she shook him, but he didn't wake up…

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! <strong>

**I love Jack but this two-shot was planned in this way.**

**Maybe I'll make a new chapter so it will officially be a two-shot, but if you say that I should leave just the way it is, then I think I can do that. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and misspelled words, (English isn't my first language).**

**I hope you enjoyed in reading the first chapter and please leave a Review to tell me what do you think about it? This thing actually came out of a dream I had.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. What's Lost Is Lost Forever

**Hi mates! As I promised there's a new chapter of this so called 'two-shot' that isn't. I thought for a while, and when I went to sleep instantly the idea of full story popped in my head. As I excepted no one wanted Jack dead – neither did I :)  
>So I hope this chapter makes up for a previous, sad one :) I hope you enjoy in reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>What's lost is lost forever**

* * *

><p>A low groan escaped his lips as he started regaining conscious. All he could feel was pain. A lot of pain, and that sick feeling, like something was in his chest, what was making him hard to breathe. A coughing fit finally helped him enough so he could open his eyes again.<p>

At first the image was blurry and he couldn't see a thing in front of himself. _"Am I drunk?"_ he thought as he shook with head in hopes to stabilize his eyesight. It didn't help him though…it only increased his already killing headache.

"_I've never been that drunk before." _

His sight finally stabilized so he was able to see properly now, He was lying. Lying on cold ground, what he took as a large rock. His eyebrows furrowed as he supported his weight with hands. _"Where. The. Hell. Am. I?"_ he cautiously asked himself in head as he took a proper look at scene around him.

Everywhere around him were lying dead bodies of men that looked pretty much like a pirates.

"Wait a second…" he mumbled to himself as he saw something that looked like a fountain – destroyed. "This is the Fountain of Youth…"he murmured and his eyebrows furrowed once again "Fountain of Youth is destroyed. Why is it destroyed?"

He slowly moved hands to sit up properly when he felt something wet and sticky around his fingers. His gaze quickly fell down at it, only to make him shudder at sight. There was a small pool of blood. Blood was everywhere. He was in merely confuse before he something hit him. Why is the blood around him?

He swallowed hard before he looked down at himself. The sight in front of him wasn't pleasant…but still it wasn't such a big shock to him. Somehow he expected it. His chest and torso were covered in blood. _His _blood.

But if this happens to be his blood….where's the wound? Or whatever that caused such a bleeding.

Then suddenly he remembered everything that happened here just few moments ago. "Note to yourself…" he mumbled quietly "never ever trick Blackbeard again." He finished in confusion. But wouldn't he be dead by now if he was stabbed? Didn't he die…? Hadn't he had that feeling how his life slipped away…?

"Some people deserve second chance." A gentle voice echoed through the air, making him jump in surprise. He turned around only to be greeted by mermaid with brownish-like long hair that was freely falling down her chest hiding the more private parts of her beautiful body.

A small knot of anxiety stuck in his throat as he saw the mermaid. _"Beautiful but deadly."_

Mermaid continued looking at him, like it was nothing special to see him. But even if he didn't know much about mermaids he could tell that she was…different from others. She didn't look so deadly…he knows her from somewhere, but his mind was racing so fast that he couldn't remember her.

But those eyes…wait a second! Isn't this the same mermaid as the one they had captured and which gave him chalices with tear in one of them, when Blackbeard and Angelica were dying and…wait!

"_Angelica," _he thought, looking around if she was here, his questioning eyes stopped at mermaid once again.

"True love never dies," the mermaid began again looking at him directly in his brown eyes "Do not waste your second chance!" she added before she turned around and dove in dark water, leaving him completely alone in darkness once again.

"That would explain it…" he murmured while inspecting his 'wounded' chest. He touched it carefully…No pain…nothing, as if never anything had happened.

"Is just me or do I get a lot of these 'second chances' lately?"he thought out loud with a smirk as he stood up. He swaggered as he stood up again, buttoning his shirt that was unbuttoned once again. He looked around and saw his sword and hat lying flatly on ground next to one of many fallen pirates.

"Sorry mate," he mumbled to himself when he clumsily stumbled over the fallen pirate's form while picking up his 'effects'.

He shielded his surprisingly totally clean sword and put hat back on its place, smirking with his famous grin as he did so. "Captain Jack Sparrow is back."

* * *

><p>It was peaceful; no birds' singing, no voices, no battles, no sounds of waves when they rolling hit the sandy ground of a beach…nothing. Just a nice peaceful day…<p>

Almost;

Swishing sounds of metal filled the air, while it was trying to clear its way from wild plants and other jungle plants that were making very difficult time for five 'lost' pirates. Sound from the leading, Angelica's sword was deadly, and it made even other men behind her wince when she cleared her way back to ship.

Gibbs, as a first mate, soon noticed the rage and sorrow that had overtook her over. She could snap at anyone in this state, so he was cautiously making sure that the distance between her and him is quite enough long, from any unexpected attack. He still doesn't know if she can be trusted. They agreed to take her with them on ship, since this is probably what their Captain would want,…

"_Cap'n trusted her," _he thought as the small group of pirates slowly made their way through the jungle. _"But Jack's gone, this time for sure,"_

Unfortunately it was true. There's sadly nothing that could bring him back to life. The last time he died, was when Kraken swallowed him with his beloved ship The Black Pearl…and of course they risked their own lives to go to the end of the world to bring him back at land of living.

But sadly, this time there's no Tia Dalma, who could help them and send them where their captain is, there's no Davy Jones' locker, where he was staying, there's no Barbossa who could help them to find the Locker again, and of course they don't have enough crew to do that again.

He's lost just as they are. The hardest thing was to watch him die; die in the arms of woman who successfully stole his heart.

"Can we just stop for a while?" his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by tired groaning coming behind him. Both Pintel and Ragetti weren't very pleased with the non-stop walking through the jungle, without any rest. Even Jack the Monkey was surprisingly very calm.

Gibbs looked around and squinted his eyes because of strong and blinding sun rays, "Well…aye we can,…" he sighed and soon too felt himself falling down on ground, exhausted from walking.

Cotton sat down on nearby rock being as quiet as ever. Sad thing that he can't speak,…

The first mate's gaze moved as soon as he heard the sound of swishing swords again. Will this woman ever quite?

"Angelica?" he called for, and for the first time used only her first time when he talked with her.

No response, but only thing she did, was that she stopped doing anything and stood still, "Sí?" Her voice was quiet but fierce.

Gibbs swallowed _hard_, knowing she's not in the best mood "Wanna sit for a moment? We need to rest; we still have a full way back to ship,"

Angelica listened carefully and slowly made her way back to the others who were all sitting flatly on ground, obviously tired from walking. She sat down next to Gibbs and Marty, closing her eyes. That damn smell of blood was still felt in air and it was making her sick.

She looked down at herself. No wonder why she smells blood. Her torso and shirt are soaked in blood, as are both her arms. She didn't want to wash it away…it wouldn't wash the pain away anyway.

"He was a good pirate," Ragetti mumbled after few minutes of silence.

"Good Capitan as well," Pintel added and received nods from others.

"…a good man," Angelica whispered sorrowfully while looking down at her feet. If only she could do something, then he would be still alive.

Gibbs looked at her and offered her a half-full bottle of Rum. She looked up at him questionably. No one has seen that Jack the Monkey disappeared from scene, into the deep jungle forest.

"It will help with the sorrow," he murmured, still not entire sure if he should give his last bottle of Rum to lady.

Angelica shook with head "No, gracias," she mumbled. She didn't feel so well. Her head hurt her, probably because of spending so much time walking on sun, her stomach wasn't so pleased with the blood that totally soaked her clothes, and the Rum would only make her even sicker. But nothing could compare to the sorrow in her heart. She lost everything what she had. Her father, Jack; his fiancé…if she can say that…he did propose again, but maybe just because he knew he'll die and wanted to make her better? She doesn't know…she probably won't ever.

But there, inside of her was rage…rage because she lost both the most important persons in the whole world, just because of a legend, and one-legged man. She'll make sure that their deaths will be avenged, even if that's the last thing she'll do.

"We shall go now," she suddenly broke the silence "Sooner that we get to the ship then sooner…" she sighed "Then sooner we will leave this island."

She stood up and began walking away, leaving five men behind her. Gibbs quickly sprinted after her "Ye know, there was nothing yer could do,"

Angelica stopped and allowed the light breeze to dry her sweaty forehead, making her soft brown hair wave at the same time, "I wish I could say the same thing mister Gibbs. I wish I could."

* * *

><p>Jack walked.<p>

And walked.

He didn't know that the jungle is so large. It seemed even larger now, when he's alone, walking through the wild forest, full of spiders, birds, snakes and other animals, which he doesn't like that much.

"_Snakes…"_ he shuddered at the thought. He hates them. He hates them since he was a young lad when one of them bit him right in his left arm. He still has the scar from snake's teeth.

It was a honest mistake that time. Unfortunately he mistook her for a wooden stick, and yet he still doesn't know why. If his dad and few of his 'strange' friends wouldn't be there, he most probably wouldn't be here now. It's hard to admit, but yet the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow in kind of afraid of snakes. But of course he had never admitted it, and he never will.

Suddenly he stopped walking as he heard something moving in nearby bush. It didn't seem like it was something big but you can never be sure, right? But of course curiosity killed the cat, and the satisfy brought it back; Jack cautiously made his way to the bush, unknowing what's inside of it.

And just as he wanted to move the branches away and take a look at it, the 'thing' stopped moving. Jack frowned. He could've sworn that something was inside of it.

"_Great now I'm seeing things," _

He slowly stood up and made his way back "_But that wouldn't be the first time."_

Just as he turned around something leapt in front of his face. A sudden peace was broke by his scream of terror as he saw two black eyes staring back at him. And to make things worse…the 'thing' screamed back at him.

When he finally gained enough air to breathe again and scare went away realization hit him when he saw what the thing was.

"You…" he hissed at the sight in front of him.

The thing in front of him, was his biggest enemy, – the thing he hates the most. It was the most horrific thing that he expected here.

The thing in front of him was no one else, than Jack the Monkey…

* * *

><p>On other side of island – err – on sea a magnificent ship with raven black sails just sailed off with a small crew without a Capitan on it. Finally, after hours of walking they finally reached the Black Pearl. The infamous ship of even more infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was waiting for them patiently, in full its luxury.<p>

For Angelica it was hard to admit, but he was right. This is truly one of the best Pirate ships ever. S_he, _as he used to call his precious Black Pearl, was the strongest, fastest and only true pirate ship still left. She was waiting for the crew to return with her Capitan. Unfortunately the ship will never ever get her Capitan, who cared about her just as much as his life, back again.

Angelica was standing on deck watching the sea moving in front of her eyes. The waves were small but strong enough that the whole ship was rocking as they were sailing. The sea was passing her by, just like her life. Just about three weeks they met again after years of not seeing each other. She remembered how she was dressed in his clothes to look as much like him as she could. She remembered their first sword fight after years, how she managed to strike at him. She almost stabbed him that time, but he successfully recognized her, knowing that only one person alive knows that move.

On Latina's lips crawled tiny, almost unnoticed smile as she thought how he kissed her that time, and said her name after a long time. "_At least he remembered,"_

She looked at sea once again and watched as two dolphins were happily jumping in and out of water, obviously playing and having a good time. God, how she wished to have such a good time with him again but knowing that he's dead now, she won't ever have them again.

She remembered his surprised look on '_Queen Ann's Revenge' _when he found out that she's the first mate. She enjoyed when he stared at her like that. Then that evening before mutiny when he surprised her in one of ship's rooms, pushing her against wooden pillar, demanding the answer where he is and how he came here. Although he had a sharp object in his hand she felt completely comfortable with him, feeling his body pressed against her, just like years before. It felt so long since she felt the warmth of his body pressed against her that she almost forgot what his skin on touch is. But although she admits it with much difficultness, she gladly remembered that feeling.

Then that night when she was sleeping and he crawled in bed next to her, pressing himself against her again. She so wanted to snuggle at him that time, just like she used to do, when they were still inseparable, years ago after he saw her at Spanish convent. She doesn't know what would happen if they wouldn't meet that time. Probably she would never become a pirate. Probably she would be still innocent and a nun.

The Latina shuddered at the thought of it. At least he did something right. Maybe becoming a nun wouldn't be the best choice.

But Jack isn't always as heartless as it seems. No, he has a big heart; he just needs an opportunity to show it. He can be so romantic and charming when he wants something. Just like that time when they were dancing on _Queen Ann's Revenge_. She was in heaven that time. Feeling his strong, arms around her and muscular body on her when they were rolling over on floor was something what she yearned for…for years actually.

Music, wine, candlelight and he…is there a_nything _better than that?

On Angelica's lips crawled small, playful smile. But before she showed him where his Pearl is, they did something else. Something what she'd never thought that they will again. But she knew they did that only because out of drunkenness. Of course one of the sailors named Scrum walked away that time, leaving them to have their own fun. She blushed at the thought of how soft his kisses were, and hands when he traced them down her body. She didn't know how much time were they preoccupied with each other, but all she knew, was that they did something what they shouldn't. But yet it felt so good and the…

"Miss Angelica," she suddenly heard a voice call her by her name, and she almost jumped out of skin. Guess she was too lost in thoughts.

Gibbs approached the lonely lady, knowing exactly what was she thinking about, and whom. He was obviously a little drunk, and that wasn't surprise to her. He raised arm and offered her, this time full bottle of Rum. Knowing her, she was in lot of pain at the moment, even if she's so determined to hide it. But she can't. A blind man could see sorrow and pain in her eyes.

"No, as I said." She murmured when she figured out "I'd prefer water." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could even realize it. Gibbs looked at her like she went mad. A water on pirate's ship? Where will you find it? And what's wrong with Rum?

"_Oh well, "_ he thought at himself _"More Rum for us."_

"Aye," he nodded after some time "I'll go see if there's any water left." he turned around and grumbled something under his breath.

"Mister Gibbs?" Angelica called again and made him turn around "Could we sail to Tortuga? You can leave me there." She added. Anyway she needs to avenge their deaths' and get _her _ship back again. And she's determined she will.

A woman's instinct told her that one-legged man would be there, and in her mind stayed only one thought.

_Revenge_

* * *

><p>"Bugger." The pirate murmured as he continued walking down the small hill, still caught in wild forest of jungle and it didn't seem he will find his way out of here anytime soon. But if that wouldn't be enough already the Monkey decided to follow him on every step he took. The Monkey was the total opposite of him. It was jumping all around him, trying to steal his precious hat and making a cheerful monkey's noises in process.<p>

"I'm stuck on this island with the worst rodent ever!" Jack hissed to himself and turned around to look at monkey who was looking at him back with such a nice, innocent eyes. "Oh wait…that's a mammal. Never gonna guess…"

He grumbled when Monkey jumped at successfully stole his hat in process, holding in its little paws, trying to bite the newly stolen thing. "Just try and bite it and I'll make a soup from you!" he growled and reached for it, but Monkey, of course was faster.

Jack the Monkey was staring down at his namesake with devilish grin on face. And just that's the grin Jack hates the most about this monkey. That and the thing, that no matter how many times you shoot monkey, it will always stay alive. Unfortunately, he won't get any soup as he threaded.

"Gimme the hat!" he shouted and aimed at Monkey again, this time he successfully got it. A big smirk played on his face as he saw Monkey trying to get free of his tight hold. "Now who's the…ouch!" Monkey struggled and bit him in finger. Jack yelped in pain and dropped the Monkey from his grasp, looking deadly at it.

"You're so dead, and even immortality won't help you!"

"My, my isn't this a pleasant surprise…again." A voice suddenly echoed through the air, making both Jacks stop in track and look at the way from where the voice came.

And there, under a big palm tree stood no one else than…Jack's longest and biggest rival – Hector Barbossa.

"Barbossa?" Jack mumbled in rather a surprise.

"Nice to see you again Jack." He replied as he walked out of nice palm's shadow, limping as he did so.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow if you mind," he quickly corrected him, with smirk playing on lips.

Barbossa stopped walking and reached his arm, so the monkey could jump on his shoulder. "I didn't talk about you," he grinned at Jack's bitter face "And anyway, I don't see your ship anywhere, though."

"Neither do I, yours." Sparrow casually replied, looking around.

Barbossa's grin disappeared "Go to Hell Sparrow!"

Jack's smirk even widened "Actually, Barbossa," he began looking serious, for once in lifetime "I've been there, done that and they kicked me out. Twice a time" he added "Simply as that."

"Damn you Jack Sparrow. Even devil himself doesn't like you;" Barbossa replied, judging him.

"Special Edition," Jack replied, shrugging. He looked at Barbossa. Something was missing. And with that he DID NOT mean his leg. Didn't he win and killed Blackbeard back there at Fountain of Youth? And where is then his so called crew?

"Where's your crew?" he asked after few second of silence.

He could swear Barbossa paled at the mention of his crew "When we returned, we somehow missed the right way that should lead us through the jungle."

"_Typical;" _Jack thought as he listened to him.

"We walked out of jungle on meadow and since we were all so tired from fighting against devil himself, we decided to take a short rest." He inhaled sharply and made fists "It was the greatest mistake. Later we figured that island is so called property of old tribe. They attacked us all, totally unprepared and outnumbered."

Jack's color drained from his face, remembering his last unpleasant meeting with wild tribe of cannibals that wanted to roast him on fire.

"You only guess, that they are killing machines. They killed many men of my crew, for others I don't know, because we had to separate to save ourselves." Barbossa finished and looked at Jack's strange face. It was something nearly to fear.

"Cannibals?" he whispered after some time and received short nod from Barbossa.

"Aye, why?"

Jack groaned "Not again…" and received confused look from his old 'friend' "When did that happen?"

"I was running all the time now, then I heard you two bickering," Barbossa replied indicating at Jack and Jack the Monkey "Sometimes I could swear that Monkey acts more mature than you."

Jack smiled sarcastically "Thank you." His eyes scanned the wildness around him "You said you have a ship right?"

"Aye, '_Queen Ann's Revenge'_" Barbossa's eyes glistered at mention of his new ship

"_Angelica will be so happy" _Jack thought sarcastically.

"Then I think you will allow and take your old mate Jack with you, right?" he more asked than said "I seriously don't want to become their daily specialty. Not again, once was quite enough" he added.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow and smirked "Again? How sad that I missed it."

Jack threw him bad look "Look if these…creatures…" he made some weird moves with hands "Capture us, then I will gladly resign the title of dinner to you, and that Monkey will be dessert!" he added looking at Monkey with _"It's not over yet!" _look.

Barbossa sighed and shook with head "Everything's good and fine but tell me something Jack," he began and took a step closer "How will we get out of this jungle?"

Jack thought for a second, before his face brightened as he remembered something "Compass."

Barbossa's face paled "Your compass? The one that doesn't work?"

Jack mumbled something under his breath as he looked at Barbossa "My compass works just fine," he replied and started searching for compass in one of pockets "If you don't know yet, my compass always shows on the thing you want the most," he smiled "with other words, it's magical, it works just fine and…"his smile faded as he searched his pocket "…it's gone."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow at him and crossed arms, while Jack was madly searching through his coat's pockets.

"My compass is gone." His face suddenly turned serious "Why is it gone?"

* * *

><p>Angelica sighed as she leaned on wooden wall on Black Pearl. She could tell that the other crew members aren't so pleased with her presence on ship, and they're doing this just because that's probably what Jack would want. She admits…she misses him, and she wants him back, but knowing that he died in her arms he won't return…ever.<p>

She frowned at that thought. The thought of him dying in her arms makes her even sicker in stomach than she already was. She's tired but she can't sleep. She needs to stay awake. She has to. Their crew is small, and without a Captain, so they're an easy target for any other pirates, which probably wouldn't mind having a Black Pearl for themselves.

She looked down at herself. Luckily she found some new clothes that surprisingly fit her, so she was clean again. But still a mess…

She reached down into one of her coat's pockets and pulled out a small square box. She went through it with hand, and smiled. This was one of his belongings. This will be maybe the only thing that has left her of him.

She carefully opened the box and watched as index stabilized and pointed in the way, from where they sailed off.

The Latina sighed and closed it, putting it back in her pocket. His _compass. _

She knew for the usage of this compass. It always points at the thing you want the most, and at the moment is he the only thing she wants. No Tortuga…no revenge…no her ship. It was him that she wants. Always had and forever will.

Unfortunately he's dead. She knows she needs to move on, but at the same time, she doesn't want to…

She walked over to one of beds and laid her exhausted body down on it. The whole cabin still had the smell of him, and she got that strange feeling in stomach again. She closed her eyes and totally unnoticed by anyone shed a small, single tear, that was slowly slipping down her cheek on pillow. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC,…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah…that's it for this chapter, the new chapter should be posted soon…I have exams in school and hardly any time -.-<strong>

**So however, I'm sorry for any misspelled words or grammar mistakes – I'm still learning :)**

**Review and make me happy? **


	3. Always Running Away From Truth

**Ahoy-Matey or something ;)  
>Thank you all who reviewed previous chapters – the story keeps moving on just because of you guys, so thanks :) This is the longest chapter in the whole story yet so far, and I really hope you'll enjoy in reading :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Always Running Away From Truth**

* * *

><p>»So Jack, tell me one thing,« Barbossa began and made younger pirate look at him »How did you escape last time?«<p>

They were caught by wild tribe – exactly by the one about which Barbossa talked earlier. They were ambushed by huge group of black people; some were wearing masks, some were having tattoos on different part of bodies, but every one of them had body painted in different color. They looked almost the same as the tribe Jack met few years ago.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Jack replied, looking cautiously around himself. These people were quite scary; the last time he had met a tribe of people he was almost roosted and served as a daily specialty…he almost ended as a dinner – luckily he had escaped just in time. Thanks to Will and his crew.

Jack the Monkey quickly hopped from nearby tree on Barbossa's shoulder and hid under his hat, much to his annoyance. The poor little thing was scared to death as it saw a group of weird people, looking strangely with deadly weapons pointed at them.

The Monkey's namesake, Jack, looked around himself. There was no way they could escape. Even in the slightest chance they couldn't. This time they're screwed up. Looking in front of them, they were outnumbered by probably over 50 tribe members, each with deadly weapon, probably poisoned as well.

Behind them was a deep abyss – and Jack didn't see it so attractive, that he would jump in there. But being pierced by these sharp toys didn't sound that good either.

"Maybe we should say something…" Jack mumbled quietly at Barbossa, while looking straight at so called 'cannibals'.

Barbossa fought the sudden urge to roll with eyes at his comment but since he didn't want to make any of tribe members angry he kept cool. "And say what…? Hello, do you happen to know the way out of here? Or can you please forgive us for intruding in your properly, and by any chance not make a dinner out of us?"

Jack looked at him and then back at tribe, who were mumbling something in their own language, pointing their lances at their faces and other part of bodies.

Suddenly an idea popped in his mind as Barbossa mentioned 'dinner'. After all he needs to save his own skin, aye?

The Pirate took a small step closer to them, making them all jump alarming and point arrows at him in process-

"Jack! What are you doing! Are you mad?" Barbossa hissed at his mate's action. But Jack seemed to miss Barbossa's scolding.

"Oi!" he began swallowing "Me," he pointed at himself "not…yummy," he tried to explain them, using mimic, while rubbing his stomach. "He," Jack added and pointed at Barbossa "yummy!"

Barbossa looked at him with daggers in eyes, knowing exactly where this was driving up to.

Some of the tribe members exchanged looks, mumbling something at each other, while listening to Jack's 'explanation'.

"Monkey," Jack began again and pointed at scared mammal, hidden under Barbossa's hat "_very _yummy," he smirked "delicious!" he finished and kissed fingers as chef's do.

"Sorry mate," Jack whispered to Barbossa, smirking while looking at their attackers who were looking rather confused back at him. Slowly some of them started lowering their weapons, mumbling something unrecognizing.

Jack's face brightened up in second. He turned around to face Barbossa who looked suspiciously at tribe "See? I think it worked."

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Barbossa muttered.<p>

They were dragged in tribe's camp and tied to palm trees as soon as Jack's mouth shut.

"They misunderstood me…" Jack mumbled looking at members with irritated eyes. Even Jack the Monkey was captured and trapped inside of small wooden cage. Poor thing…

"I guess this is happening often, aye?" Barbossa asked, with sarcasm in voice.

"You have no idea…" Sparrow murmured in reply, "What a weird people…creatures…things," he quickly added while watching some of members of this wild tribe dance around fire, some of them totally nude.

"So you would be able hide between them without any problem, aye?" Barbossa smirked at his 'friend'.

Jack only murmured something under his breath and leaned his head against palm's trunk, for the first time in ages, out of words.

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you, this better be good!" Pintel growled as he was pushed in kitchen, to prepare something for crew. Since few of crew members, including the first –mate Gibbs, don't know how to cook, and since the only woman is still in bed; much to their surprise; that left only Ragetti and Pintel to prepare something to eat.<p>

"Can you please remind me of why did I agree to cook?"

Ragetti quickly rushed forward and grabbed one of aprons and out it on. "You didn't" he began and narrowed eye as he had some troubling with putting the apron on "Gibbs said that skinny cook can't be trusted."

"I wonder why…"

Ragetti misheard his mate's reply and looked in one of counters "What shall we have today?" he said more to himself that to Pintel who was still staying behind, looking at so called 'kitchen' with narrowed eyes.

"Anything but..."

"What about the fish soup?" Ragetti asked rather cheerfully.

"Had three weeks successively"

"But everyone likes it,"

"Liked it, actually,"

"You know I often cook with the Rum," Ragetti quickly said and looked at Pintel "Sometimes I even put it in food,"

"That would explain the lace of it,"

"Do you know that a fish, to taste right, must swim three times— in water, in butter and in Rum." Ragetti added knowingly when he brought some freshly-caught sardines.

"Talk about it," Pintel sighed annoyed. Why does he have to be stuck here?

"My mother told me half of that recipe…the other half I made up myself." He smiled as he took a bottle of Rum out of counter. "Now where's that bowl?"

"You know, when you learned how to cook, you forgot how to clean!" Pintel suddenly approached it and made him look at him. "I must always clean after you!"

Ragetti turned around and narrowed eyebrows "Annoying the cook will result in smaller portions." He watched as Pintel rolled with eyes and sat down on stairs

"_If I survive this…"_

Ragetti quickly returned to making his cooking 'masterpiece' "If you don't like my cooking, lower your standards"

"My standards are already on zero…"

"Sorry to hear that," Ragetti replied and added pepper in bowl with sardines, to make his so called soup "Only the pure of heart can make good soup!" he added, mixing the contents inside of bowl.

"And that's what I fear…"

* * *

><p>"They will eat us." Barbossa commented after watching how tribe started preparing fire and other ornaments for possibly one of their rituals.<p>

Jack's gaze moved at him "Really?" he said sarcastically and looked down. "So much of a second chance." He muttering added, remembering mermaid's words, after he was resurrected by her.

"What chance?" the older Captain asked, with a little interest in it.

Jack sighed, looking bored as ever "Forget it…" he mumbled "Let's just say that I had a chance which I successfully wasted!" a low growl came out of his throat.

"And you wasted it because?" Hector kept going on, much to Jack's annoyance.

"I wasted it because I'll never get to accomplish it." A hint of sorrow was hid in infamous pirate's voice as he said so. Even Barbossa noticed it and he quickly quiet, watching his old friend and rival with curious eyes. Whatever it was that caused him such a worry was important and big, since he had never seen him so lost…in eyes.

A silence overtook the whole thing around them, only sound that they heard was coming from tribe members, who were preparing the last things for their ritual.

"Did you ever marry?" Jack suddenly broke the silence, and took Barbossa totally by surprise. But not because he out of sudden asked him, but the reason was the 'thing' he asked.

"Marry?" Barbossa replied muttering "I was never married, nor do I want to. A true pirate never marries." He replied casually, as if it was nothing special.

Jack nodded slowly and looked down at his feet. He doesn't know what to think anymore. He really likes her…much more than any of the women he had in past. These 'stirrings' as he calls them, were long forgotten when he left her that time, at the altar. He was afraid of marrying that time knowing that he would most probably put in danger both of them, and since he really loved her, he didn't want anything bad happen to her. He'd never told her the truth, though. But these stirrings returned as soon as he saw her again in _'Captain's Daughter'_. He _does _care for her, even thought he shows it with much difficultness, since his ego is too big. He does, and he does love her…but he also loves being a pirate. Pirate life's for him, there's no doubts.

Barbossa studied him as he was deep in thoughts, and on his face quickly crawled smirk "You're in love, aye?"

Jack swallowed hard and shrugged "More likely stirrings,…"

Barbossa shook with head , smile still playing on his lips "No need to lie." Jack's gaze stopped on him, after hearing his comment "It's noticeable…eyes always betray" he added, watching the tribe.

Jack's eyes widened a little, and he touched them for just in case. That obviously can't be true…he can always hide his feelings from everyone else, so why would this time be any different.

"No they don't," he quickly argued back.

Barbossa lazily returned the stare "They do."

"No they don't."

"They do."

"Don't!"

"Do!" the older pirate almost shouted. He isn't in the mood for fighting right now. All what he cared about was to prevent himself from carrying the title of a dinner. After all, he still has some good years to live, and he clearly doesn't want to miss them. Okay, he doesn't have a Black Pearl…he can live with that. Especially now, since Jack doesn't have _her _as well. He lost his leg. But he saved his life with doing so. He didn't want to be trapped inside of an old bottle, as the other men of crew were. But his life had suddenly turned better. He got a better ship. For him probably the best ship. The infamous _'Queen Anne's Revenge' _is his.

"…They don't…" Jack said after few minutes of pure silence, making Barbossa roll with eyes as he did so.

"She will want revenge after you killed her father," he mumbling added, not aware of happening around him.

"_She? Blackbeard's daughter…?" _

"Blackbeard's daughter?" Barbossa began, not believing his own ears "Seriously?" Jack didn't reply "You really have a taste in women." He added sarcastically.

"Well, at least probably better than yours."

"She's just as annoying as you." He added and received bad look from Jack.

"You know if I could reach you, I'd gladly help them to prepare a meal out of you." He hissed irritated.

Barbossa chuckled "I'd never believed that I'll ever see Jack Sparrow care about someone else than himself."

"Aye, I often care about others, but people are always surprised."

"Is there any surprise?" Barbossa sighed. "But I'll tell you mate, marriage,…" he began and stopped in search of right words "…marriage it's like prison. Many things will be forbidden from doing. For example I heard you like going in pubs, brothels, charming ladies,…" he said and edges of Jack's lips turned in small smile "…once you're married, you won't be able to do these things anymore." A smile quickly disappeared from Jack's lips, turning into serious frown. "Or you can continue doing these things, and have constant fights with….?" He asked for her name.

"Angelica." Jack slowly replied.

"Ah…Angelica." Barbossa muttered to himself "I think that you wouldn't want to fight with her, aye? I think she could easily send you to Hell, without a problem"

Jack didn't reply but thought for a second "Well, if we already fight, she always curses something in Spanish so I don't understand and everything's alright."

Barbossa snorted "She's Latina…aye, spaniels have a fierce temper." he smiled as he remembered when he ran in few spaniels, long time ago. "But after a marriage come kids, but I think you're already aware of that." He mused as he saw how color disappeared from Jack's face.

"_Damn!" _he cursed in thoughts. He didn't think about that and yet he should've known, that she will most probably want kids somewhere in future if he marries her. All women are the same. But as much as he loves her, he isn't prepared to have a small, helpless, crying toddler on his ship. To tell the truth, he isn't sure if he even wants to have a kid. He doesn't feel so comfortable around kids, mostly because he's still a kid himself in heart.

Barbossa sighed "A baby's an inestimable blessing and bother at same time." Jack raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Raising a kid is part joy and part guerilla warfare."

"And you would know that because?" he asked curiously

"I know that because…" he paused "I had a daughter."

Jack's eyes widened. He has a daughter? Since when? And how does that happen that he doesn't know about her?

"You have a daughter?" he asked

"Had." He sighed "She was only five when she…" he stopped, feeling how the words stopped on his tongue at the memory "…a rare disease took her. Something was wrong with her heart…" he finished and got that feeling like when someone stabs you in heart.

"Oh…"was all what Jack managed to say. He didn't know that. "Sorry for loss…"

Barbossa nodded, "It was a great loss. It felt like half of my heart died, since her mother died when she gave birth to her. She was the only thing I've had." He added sorrowfully "What I want to say Jack is…don't overtake it too fast. You may regret it. Making a decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body. But you learn many things from kids; for example how much patience do you have."

And for the second time in many years was Jack Sparrow totally out of words. Suddenly the make up for his mistake years ago, aka marriage, didn't sound that good anymore. "What was her name?" he asked quietly and felt how the rain started pouring down on them. The fire that was set in tribe's was put out, and the tribe members went in their tends. Their ritual was seemingly disturbed and so they couldn't continue. It seemed like they totally forgot about their two prisoners that were still tied to palm trunks, sitting on green grass and being soaked by cold rain that was falling down on them.

"Samantha." Barbossa's reply was short but firm. But Jack could've sworn that the small drops on old Captain's cheeks didn't come from rain.

Bur right before Jack could say anything else Barbossa interrupted him once more, "It looks like they won't do anything with us tonight." He mumbled quietly and tried to move his sore arms that were pulled behind his back tied to palm's trunk. "I think we shall try to catch some sleep." He added.

Jack nodded, still quiet as mouse. That was a pretty big surprise for him. He'd never pictured Barbossa as a father. It just didn't seem right. But however, he had never pictured even himself thinking about marriage, but he is…

When he looked at Barbossa once more and saw him fast asleep, leaning on trunk, he felt strange. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he felt…sorrow for his friend. He's never had kids, and probably never will, but yet losing only thing that you have in your life, and for what you would most probably give your life for, hurts.

Jack didn't know why or how, but the words that came from Barbossa's mouth, settled in his heart, and he couldn't get them out of head.

Suddenly a marriage didn't look that good anymore.

* * *

><p>Angelica splashed cool, clean water in her face. She likes the feeling of water against her tired face. She didn't sleep. She didn't sleep at all! If she was sleeping for about half an hour was a long period and that would explain the dark bags that were under her eyes. She hates those bags. It makes her look like a zombie.<p>

And also she hates how she couldn't sleep because of him. Because of Jack. The whole night was he on her mind, leaving her no rest at all. His last words, breathes were replaying in her head like a broken record, and she could swear she was able to feel his suffering breathes on her body. Or that sticky feeling of bloody red blood that was soaking his and hers chest, making her stomach turn, when she woke up. So there was no surprise why she vomited as a first thing what she did in the morning.

"_Probably a side-effect of poison,"_ she kept convincing herself as she lay back down on bed, trying so badly to fall asleep…in peaceful sleep of course, not the one with bloody nightmares of his death. Even when she's awake she still could see the scenes playing in front of her eyes and it was making her dizzy. Sometimes she didn't know what the reality is. Is she on ship or at Fountain of Youth, watching him dying all over again or here on ship?

No, she doesn't want that sort of dreams. She wants pleasant dreams, of the finest and nicest memories of him. She wants to sleep so badly, and dream about something sweet. For example she wants to see that night when they made love on _'Queen Anne's Revenge' _out of drunkenness. But it doesn't matter if they were drunk or not. It just doesn't. She wants to feel his touch again…his kisses and his body being pressed against her fragile figure. She wants to remember this night, two weeks ago. She wants to remember this night when she was once again claimed as his, and again, it doesn't matter if they were drunk. It happened and there was nothing she could do. As much as she was determined to not give herself to him ever again, she just couldn't resist his charm. And she was glad she didn't, since he gave her the most amazing night of her life once again after all those years while they were separated.

"_And the last,"_ she thought again, feeling her eyes water up again. She couldn't believe. In just one day, she cried more than she has ever cried in her life. She didn't know that she has such an emotional and soft side of herself. She's strong woman, and she has to be.

"_Stop crying!" _but she couldn't stop the tear from escaping her eye. _"Stop crying! It makes you look vulnerable!" _

She really hated herself at the moment. As much as she doesn't want to cry and as much as she hates it, she couldn't stop tears now. It felt like her body isn't in her control.

The Latina exhaled and quickly sat up, when she heard someone knocking on door, making herself dizzy for a second because of sudden move.

"Miss Angelica?" It was Marty. He slowly opened the door and looked inside of room, finding her sitting on bed, somehow exhausted in face "Dinner's served and…"

"I will come." She quickly cut him off, earning a strange look from him, before he walked away, leaving her once again alone.

Angelica sighed and tried to rub her headache away. She feels terrible and at the same time she thought she knows why. The death of loved ones really destroyed her. But she needs stop mourning. She needs to get back on her feet!

And with thought she grabbed her coat and stormed out of room.

* * *

><p>"Move your lazy bones!"<p>

"They're older than yours!" he replied abruptly "Will you shut up?"

"Should I?"

Barbossa huffed in irritate as Jack successfully untied himself and stroked his sore wrist.

"I feel strange…I kind of don't feel fingers…" he mumbled

"Just untie me already!" Hector hissed, not so loud, because he didn't want to wake up the whole tribe.

"Aye, aye, patience!" Jack mumbled as he stood up and walked behind Barbossa and tried to untie his mate. "I don't know, the knot is pretty bad…You might want to buy few new of those wooden sticks,"

"It's called wooden leg, Sparrow."

"As I said, you might want to buy these sticks," Barbossa rolled with eyes "Because I can't untie you…"

"Stop babbling and untie me already!" he growled and made Jack jump a little.

"Aye, fine!" he muttered and stood up when he solved the knot.

Barbossa mumbled something under his breath as he tried to wake up his sore wrists and fingers.

"Let's go, the cannibals can wake up anytime, since their dinner has just ran away." Jack added looking around himself warily for any unsuspected tribe member.

"Aye, grab the monkey," Barbossa replied as he slowly stood up, making Jack's eyes widen.

"Monkey?" he asked again not believing his ears "Aw come on…the tribe needs to eat something, poor creatures are probably starving and…"

"Sparrow…" Barbossa began warily.

Jack sighed, given up "Fine, but if that thing tries to steal my hat once more, I'll…"

"Just grab the cage already," he murmured and rolled with eyes "You're so immature you know that?"

Jack harshly grabbed the cage and made the monkey inside of it hiss at him "And that's good," he began and on his lips crawled wicked grin "I'll tell you my friend, never take life too seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway."

"You would know that…"

Jack shrugged and brought the cage with monkey to his eye-level, looking at his namesake with deadly, yet wicked glare "You know this thing looks pretty much like you." He began and made Barbossa look at him with annoyance in eyes "You're sure that monkey isn't your brother? It has the same…hair…and it has the same dislike in me just as you do." He added knowingly.

Barbossa pulled the cage out of Jack's hands, murmuring something under his breath.

Jack raised an eyebrow at his antics _"Cranky are we?"_

* * *

><p>Angelica walked in one of many cabins on Black Pearl, surprised by luxury of it. As much as she doesn't feel to, she is hungry, and the smell of fresh made food that was in air was giving her cravings. This would be good explanation if she told she hadn't eaten a thing in two days. Last time she ate anything was small, tropic fruit that she found in jungle.<p>

She opened the door and stared at surroundings. This so called dining room was pretty large. In the middle of it was put a large table with chairs around it. The crew members were already sitting in chairs, waiting for Ragetti to bring them dinner.

"Good morning," Pintel smiled at her as she sat down next to Gibbs and Cotton.

"More likely, good evening." Gibbs chuckled "We thought that you died in there."

Angelica didn't say anything, because just when she wanted to reply, Ragetti walked in room with big bowl in hands.

Gibbs clapped with hands as he saw him "What do we have today?"

"Fish soup with red pepper." The 'cook' replied, proud of his work. And just as he said that the whole crew, except for a Cotton and Angelica groaned.

"Again?" Marty murmured and looked at Pintel, who, as far as he knows, helped him with making dinner.

"What?" Pintel asked defending himself "I did not help him!"

"But you should!"

"We've eaten the same thing for the past three weeks!" Gibbs included himself in their arguing.

"I told him not to, but, did he listen to me?"

Angelica sighed and rubbed her forehead. If only they could shut up for a moment. Her headache is only increasing and if they won't shut up in second then it will be bad.

"I thought that you all like fish soup."

"Actually we _liked_ it. There's a difference."

"If you don't like my cooking then you can cook next time."

"¡Cállate!" she suddenly shouted and made everyone stop arguing and look at her. Angelica sighed and sat down on chair again, her headache was killing her and yet she was starving.

"So who will eat soup?" Ragetti quietly asked after some seconds of pure silence

"I will…" slowly everyone said, except for Cotton who nodded.

Ragetti smiled and put the bowl on middle of table and served them "The soup it's good," Pintel and Gibbs exchanged looks when they looked at strange red liquid that should be fish soup.

Angelica's starvation quickly went away as she looked down in her own bowl. From the normal brownish color that should look like, it was red. So red. Too red. It was so different than many of other fish soups she's ever eaten and even the smell of fish and other spices in this so called 'soup' was sharp and it was making her sick. She was hungry, yes, but no more now. She took a silver spoon that was put next to soup and slowly made few circles around in liquid. The red pepper has given the soup so strange color, that was reminding her of blood. Bowl of blood,….his blood.

She looked in front of herself and watched as others enjoyed in eating. The smell and look didn't bother them. Maybe she's not such a true pirate if she can't eat this thing. But it was looking so bloody…the similarities between soup and blood was too big. Suddenly she felt nausea again when she thought about blood, and gagged, receiving five wondering looks from other members of crew. But before anyone could ask what's wrong and why has her face suddenly turned so green and pale, she stood up and rushed towards door, making them close with noise.

The crew stopped eating and watched as she disappeared out of kitchen.

After few minutes of pure silence Pintel broke it "I told you, the skinny cook can't be trusted!"

* * *

><p>Angelica sighed and washed her mouth with bottle of fresh water. She hates being sick. But much to her surprise she was never sick before, but till she saw him dying in her arms. Ever since then, she feels terrible. But she took this all like a side-effect of poison, so it should get away eventually.<p>

She's not a weak woman, but right now, at the moment she feels so vulnerable and lost in this big world. Years ago when he left her she was devastated and broken, yes, but still she didn't feel so bad as she now feels. She still had a father that time. A father who is now dead. Killed. Becoming a pirate and sailing with him brought her back on her feet, but now she has nothing. No father…he's dead, no Jack…he's dead, and no ship…one-legged man has it.

Pair of flames suddenly appeared in her eyes as she thought about it. She feels rage. Angriness and revenge. She's not that kind of woman who would go away and leave her belongings to other. To a Pirate. To the man who destroyed her life.

She walked out of 'her' room on deck, enjoying as light, cold breeze touched her exhausted face. The raven black sails of infamous ship Black Pearl were freely waving in wind, admonishing her of ship's powerfulness. She smiled as she touched the steering wheel, knowing that this was one of his dearest things. He really loved this ship and he'd give anything for it.

As if on cue a full moon came out of clouds, observing the whole magnificent ship.

On Latina's lips slipped small smile and she suddenly felt better. Her headache was disappearing, the only thing what was reminding her of her odd illness was her stomach that still hurt her as Hell. Angelica inhaled and sat down on nearby chair, with short table in front of it. She frowned as she sat down. She'd never before felt as sick as she's feeling now. Next time she must be more careful. If there will be any next time.

If only she wouldn't cut herself on sword, her life might be a whole lot different. Maybe her father would be still alive. Jack would still live, and _'Queen Anne's Revenge' _would be still hers.

She sighed and hugged herself around her upset stomach. When she was little her mother always told her, that sleep is half of health. She knows how sleep had helped her when she had a bad case of flu. But now she will suffer a little longer, since she can't fall asleep. She smiled slightly. She probably looks like a pregnant woman, who is hugging her bulging stomach. But she can't help it if her stomach hurts her. If only Ragetti would cook something different then she would maybe feel better.

She leaned her head on table and closed her eyes. Maybe she should go in Spain after she avenges their deaths and gets her ship back. She shall start her life anew, without any interruptions like that time when she was ready to become nun, but then she met Jack and her whole life had changed. She's not pure and innocent no more, she became a pirate, she has already killed few men, not to mention stealing…with other words, her life has really changed.

She was twice engaged to the same man, and both of times he left her. Once he left her at the altar, and she promised herself that she will never ever fall for his charm again. But yet again she has fallen for it and he left her again. This time forever…and yet again he left her alone in this big world.

Alone and broken inside again.

Unfortunately the memories of his gentle touches and kisses return every time when she closes her eyes. The last time he had touched her so delicately was that night on _'Queen Anne's Revenge'_, after that he left her with nothing.

Angelica closed her eyes and in her mind somehow crawled strange thought. So strange thought that she'd never expected it, she will think about it. What if he didn't leave her with nothing…? The Latina frowned and made some calculations in her head. Could it be? It could be…That would explain some things…

Angelica's eyes widened as her mind raced 200 miles per hour. She quickly stood up and rushed in her cabin, closing the door behind her with loud noise.

* * *

><p>Jack yawned loudly as the pair of pirates with Monkey on Barbossa's shoulder, made their way through the wildness. They were possibly walking for more than half an hour already and still they didn't see anything but trees, palm and pure wildness. With other words, they were lost.<p>

The Pirate looked behind his back and saw Barbossa slowly making his way behind him. "Do not follow me, I have no idea where am I going." He mumbled.

Barbossa mumbled something under his breath. If he forgot how much can Jack be annoying sometimes, he remembered again, without any problem.

Suddenly they stopped in their tracks as they heard angry voices coming out of the middle of jungle. Both of the pirates exchanged looks of worry and fear. Jack swallowed "Look mate…if something happens, just to let you know…I'll go to your funeral if you go to mine."

Barbossa didn't reply as the voices slowly became closer. "It sounds like they figured that their dinner ran away."

"Do you have any idea how will we get out of here?" Jack whispered and moved slightly more in shadows.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded "We must fight to escape."

Jack swallowed and ignored the weird look that the monkey was giving him "Just that? I thought that you will come up with better one."

Hector rolled with eyes and looked at his few years younger mate. "If you think you have a better one, then talk."

Jack nodded "I've got one." He began and looked at Barbossa who was staring back at him "Run!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter. It was pretty long, though, but still not the longest chapter I've ever written so far.<strong>

**I'm sorry for any misspelled words or grammar mistakes – writing in second language in the middle of night can be pretty hard…**

**Review? :)**


	4. Jump Then Fall

**Finally, I have to say – I updated. It was 3 weeks since my update! Bloody Hell….but I have a good reason for that…I had a surgery of pancreas a week ago, and till Wednesday I was still in hospital. You don't have a clue how happy am I to be home again! All those white walls, nurses, doctors….gah! You seem around four or five after my last update I felt strange pain below my left ribs but I (of course, so Taurus, stubborn like) ignored it. Later I passed out and when I went to doctor they found that something is wrong with my pancreas or whatever. In the meantime, I was sent home, and I went in school for a few hours to finish all subject, and 17.6 I had surgery. Rough three weeks of my life…I reeeeeally hope I won't have to go through it again. I'm feeling better now, only the stitches hurt me a little, but it will end soon. So whatever, stop my babbling now…yet once again – I'm reeeeeally sorry for my lace of update, and I'll try my best to keep updating as fast as is humanly possible. Thanks to anyone who was so kind and left a review, and to whoever favorited this story and subscribed himself to this story. And thanks to that person who decided to write review in English instead of Russian (I don't have a clue about Russian language)**

**Okay, that's seriously enough already…let's move onto the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Jump Then Fall**

* * *

><p>He ran.<p>

He ran as fast, yet as quietly as he had never ever before in his life. Being chased by angry tribe of pure cannibals sure can scare the hell out of him. The Pirate was exhausted and totally out of breathe but yet he knew that he can't stop now. If he stops, then he's screwed. If he doesn't stop he might be…

Is there any difference? Not exactly, but just enough that made the Pirate scared enough for his dear life. If the tribe members catch him, he knew they won't do anything good with him, since he is the dinner that had ran away and that freed the so called dinner number two and delicious four-legged annoying dessert.

Jack looked behind himself, if there was anyone that followed him. No…he was alone. All alone.

He lost Barbossa just as soon as he started running. Hopefully he managed to run off with his new wooden stick as Jack used to call his new leg replacement.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" he murmured as he stumbled over tree root, and crashed down on hard ground, wincing in pain in process. There was an unpleasant crack as his arm made a contact with ground. Jack quickly kneeled and inspected his left arm, wincing as his fingers made contact with it.

"_Dammit" _he cursed in thoughts. It's either broken or badly sprained. But in ether way it's nothing good.

He looked at his right and picked up his sword that fell down on ground as soon as he did. He used it to clear his way through that _damned _jungle.

"_Not good, not good." _He thought as he tried to move his injured arm. He needs something to use it as a bandage.

Something…

Jack looked around, but all what he could see was darkness, wildness, and plants that were often bigger than he was.

Anything…

With his good arm he quickly shielded sword and stood up, placing a hand on his injured arm. When he was still a kid, he often sprained something – wrists and ankles were on daily basis– but he rarely broke anything.

He bit his lip as he thought of his chances for escape. He knew they're pretty low, and they're only lover with each passed second. Suddenly he heard noise. He heard a sound which he didn't want to hear at all. Something was moving in nearby bushes and by the sound of it, was pretty big…by the chance even dangerous…

"_Bugger," _he murmured before something grabbed him by shoulders and dragged him in shadows.

* * *

><p>Angelica lay in her bed emotionless, in her mind was staying only one thought. <em>Pregnant…<em>

She isn't sure, but most probably she won't find out if she really is till she starts showing. _If she starts showing._ Until that it could be anything. Hopefully is just a bad case of flu or cold or…as she hoped mostly, just a side-effect of poison and it will go away eventually.

The Latina sighed and tried to clear her sight, that was blurred by fear and hidden tears. But tears didn't come from pain, happiness and nor from sadness, but from worry and fear. She was scared of being pregnant with his child. He's dead and he left her again. Forever. Alone. Without anything. Pregnant.

Pregnant.

The word continually bounced back and forth in Angelica's head; ricocheting off everything in sight and twisting and turning so much that her head was spinning, making her disoriented and sick in stomach, even though she was lying flatly on bed in her cabin.

Being a pirate came naturally to her, although she'd never wanted to become one of them. The sea was constantly calling for her to join it's free spirit, and eventually, she did. Ever since she met Jack Sparrow, she was destined to become a pirate. A pirate, who steals, lies, kills and most importantly, lives the whole life on ship.

She always knew that she has a pirate's blood inside of her, knowing both her parents were pirates. Her mother and father knew each other for only about one year before they had her. But as far as her mother told her, she ran away from pirate's life and started her new life in Seville. Sadly her mother died when she was eleven, and after her small funeral she was determined to become a nun. But of course the destiny had other plans with her. She met Jack Sparrow, stupidly fell in love with him and gave him everything. She ran away with him, and shortly he proposed for her. Bur right when they should get married he left her at the altar.

She was broken, and deep inside of heart it still hurts her a lot. That time she made a promise to never fall in love with him, if she'll ever meet him again. And yet again their paths were crossed again. But in meantime, she took a big step in her life; found her father, the infamous pirate named Edward Teach, also more known as Blackbeard, and started living as a first mate on his ship. On _her _ship. But honestly, she'd never believed to meet her ex-lover again, in England. But she had met him. And by her plan he was successfully dragged on _'Queen Anne's Revenge' _where he started working for her and her father. But not long from that, she felt how her feelings towards him slowly started to develop again, although she was fighting them off with such a rage. Unfortunately she was defeated and they once more became one that now very regretful night on ship.

Angelica's brown eyes narrowed as she thought about him. If he left her alone, nowhere to go and especially pregnant…she couldn't find right words to say. If he wasn't dead already he would be most probably by now.

Why must he be dead? Why did he die right now when she needs him the most! What if she really is pregnant…? How will she manage to raise kid alone? So many questions but without any good answer. He left her…

"…_pregnant," _she whispered quietly and slightly touched her flat stomach. If there really is a life growing inside of her, then she needs to pull herself together up again. For child's sake. However she'd never planned having kids somewhere in close future. And especially not Jack's!

Angelica turned in her bed and looked through small window. The moon was shining and it was making sea waves glister in all their mightiness and beautifulness. Then suddenly she remembered something when she felt hard object in coat's pocket. The Latina slowly pulled it out and smiled slightly as she saw his compass that always points at something what you want the most. Her smile slowly faded away as the nail stopped in his direction. Of the direction where his body now lies…At the Fountain of Youth…at him. At Jack Sparrow. To the father of her child. _Their _child.

The Latina mentally slapped herself. Why does she think of a baby, if she's yet unsure if she really is pregnant? But as far as she knew, she had almost all the symptoms of pregnancy. Nauseous, once lace of appetite then next time she's starving, headache, slight backache and her chest became…more sensitive. Not to mention her sudden aggressiveness.

Angelica sighed and closed the compass, unseeing that the nail started moving. Why can't she face the truth? She's almost hundred percent sure, that she's carrying Jack's baby. But she won't know for pretty long time still, unless she starts showing soon.

The world around her was different; changed from when she was the stubborn and adventurous pirate to most probably a mother-to-be.

And Angelica knew one thing;

She was scared.

* * *

><p>Jack let out a small, girlish like scream, with the mixture of pain, since something made a contact with his bad arm.<p>

"Shh!" he heard someone hush as he was dragged in shadows. "Be quiet!"

Finally, after realizing who this person was, Jack relaxed and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Mate, never, ever, scare me like that again!" he hissed at familiar monkey that was giving him typical monkey's cheeky smile.

"Shush! They're everywhere!" Barbossa replied peeking out of branches of bush.

Jack groaned as he looked from his injured arm to fellow captain and felt how on his lips slowly crawled smile "I didn't know that you missed me so much;"

Barbossa mumbled something unrecognizing under his breath.

Jack's smirk even widened "I know, I know…I'm quite charming, aye?"

"Don't make me wish I'd left you there," Barbossa hissed and looked at younger pirate with irritate and danger in his old eyes.

The glint in Jack's eyes quickly disappeared and it was replaced with small frown. "You wouldn't do that." He muttered quietly, watching as how both Barbossa and Monkey kept being silent.

When he assumed that both of them didn't hear him – or they were just plain ignoring him, what he hates with passion – he cleared his throat to regain their attention to him. "You wouldn't do that, right?" he quietly asked again and watched how small pair of dark eyes looked at him, with their normal mischievous monkey sparkle in them. Sometimes Jack understood why the monkey's name is Jack. But still he didn't know if he should be offered with that or pleased.

Again no response. But if Jack only looked closely then he would be able to see a small smirk forming on edges of old Pirate's lips.

"Right?" he more likely whispered, with not much of a confidence in his voice as he said that.

Barbossa smirked, but gladly Jack didn't see it. Even though Jack can be serious pain in butt sometimes, untrustworthy, lying, being dishonest and much more, he liked the fact that he knows him. That friend-rival relationship only spiced his dull life, with some strange happiness, which he didn't see or feel it ever since his daughter died. Needless to say, Jack's like his son, he'd never had. Even thought, he started mutiny on him these few years ago, he stabbed him, while he was immortal, argued with him about _The Black Pearl_, kept stealing this, to him so beloved ship, yet again he brought him back to life when he died, they remained in…well pretty good relationship…well if we forget the fact that in meantime of all that Jack killed him, then he was resurrected by Tia Dalma, then Jack died and he was saved by him and his crew…

In short words…their lives are pretty interesting, just as much as their friendship…with sometimes pretty big desire to kill each other.

He heard Jack swallow as he remained silent "You _would _do that…"

The smirk widened. Aye, the life he has it's interesting.

Jack's gaze slowly fell down on grassy ground that was still wet from rain earlier. He'd give anything to be on his beloved Black Pearl right in this moment, with crew members everywhere around him, with bottle of rum…

On pirate's face crawled frown. Rum! Rum! Rum! He now knows exactly what he needs at the moment! Being without rum for just one day, it's hard enough. Jack being sober that long is something what you don't see every day. So no wonder why all these unfortunate things are happening to him…

But the question that was replaying rapidly once again in his head was the same as when he was stuck with Elizabeth on that island. Why is the rum always gone? Seriously, when you need rum mostly, you can be sure that the rum's gone.

"They're gone…" Barbossa whispered after some time, and that brought Jack back down on Earth. He turned around and looked at Jack who was examining his injured arm. "What's with you?"

"Tree's root suddenly appeared and tripped me." He muttered while making grimaces.

Barbossa chuckled "I want to see how that happened."

Jack looked up at him, slightly annoyed "That's too bad, because I will not be doing it again."

Hector rolled with eyes, amused, but stopped in track as soon as he heard noise. He instantly shut up, slightly scared that tribe members found their hiding place. But according to Jack, who was still babbling random things as always, he didn't hear it.

"Jack!" Barbossa whispered, but no reply. Even Jack the Monkey hissed at him, while he kept yelping in pain when he touched his already swollen arm.

"And that's why I prefer living on ship. There's no plants, grass, leaves, and bloody roots, where you can trip over and broke your arm…" he kept going, and monkey jumped on his shoulder, making typical monkey's noises.

"Sparrow!"

"And if you have an interest in it, I know a place where people keep all sorts of animals and….and I think that the monkey would be the town's star…I think it's called ZOO or something like that...what's that noise?" he finally finished and looked at Barbossa who was staring back at him with undeniable expression.

"_Shut. Up." _Barbossa mouthed, since he could sense tribe members approaching them.

Jack stopped talking and looked around warily. Now, when he finally closed mouth he could hear voices and footsteps surrounding them. He slowly, out of fear, sat down on ground to hide himself, deeper in shadows and bushes. He made a little noise and he winced at that, but hopefully no one else had heard him.

Barbossa held his breathe, little scared to inhale or exhale. They could be anywhere, and by what he had seen few moments ago, with now his most probably already dead crew, they have a poisoned darts. Just one dart and you fall in deep sleep, unknowing if you'll ever wake up. He felt as how Jack the Monkey moved to his other shoulder, brushing past him, and he really hoped that these people don't hear or smell too good. Barbossa sniffed. Maybe he should take a short bath after he comes out of jungle. He doesn't recall when had he taken a proper bath and according to him, he should take one soon.

He slowly looked at his left to look at younger pirate that was hiding in shadows with him, but was surprised when he didn't see him. His gaze traced down on ground, where he found a figure sitting, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow when Jack put a finger on lips, indicating him to be quiet. Barbossa rolled with eyes, for most probably a hundredth time today and cautiously sat down too. It was a little harder for him, because, well, firstly he's older than Jack, and losing a leg doesn't help at all.

When he finally settled himself on ground, Jack looked around bewildered, before he scooted closer to Barbossa to whisper something.

"So I've been thinking," Jack whispering began, while looking around, preparing for any unseen attack.

Barbossa moved away and sarcastically looked at him. "Really?" he asked, and annoyed Jack.

"I'll ignore that…we should make plan. Hiding here, in bush, out of nowhere, sure left us a lot chances for escape." Jack mumbled, while narrowing eyes to get a clearer vision. He was pretty tired, since he didn't sleep for about two days already. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He had to find those chalices for Blackbeard, or he would hurt him or Angelica. Then, when he was captured by tribe, he couldn't catch a tiny drop of sleep, while Barbossa could. Something was nonstop in his head, and he had that strange feeling, like something big is going to happen.

"At least I'm not the one who screams like a girl, when you're so kind triying to save him." Barbossa whispering shot back.

Jack's head slowly turned around to look at him. "I-…" he began but was cut off shortly.

"You scream like a woman, walk like a woman, wears make up,…" Barbossa continued, playing a little smirk of amusement.

"Alright, you're officially creeping me out…" Jack whispered, and scooted away slightly "I didn't know that you're into these kind of things, but just to let you know, I'm perfectly straight, and I really don't have any interest in males." Jack mumbled.

"I did not say that!" Barbossa fought back whispering.

"My ears still work perfectly and I know you think you understood what I said, but what you heard was not what I meant.«

"I had a daughter!"

"You could easily adopt or kidnap her…"

"Sparrow!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you mind,"

"Shut it!"

While they were arguing again they forgot about happening around them. All the color disappeared from Jack's face as he heard sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. He slumped even deeper in ground, as he saw shadows moving in moonlight.

"We're dead. We're so dead!" he whispered, while making faces. Even Kraken, Davy Jones, Blackbeard, Barbossa himself, angry Angelica and the sight of Elizabeth destroying and burning rum wasn't as scary as it now was.

"Sparrow, do you ever quit?"

"I can't die now! I'm too handsome to become a steak!"

"Stop freaking out!"

"I'm not freaking out…I'm freaking _in_!" he mumbled.

"Is there a difference?"

"Indeed it is."

A sudden growl snapped them both out of another argument. They slowly, swallowing looked up to see what it was, only to see a huge group of natives surrounding them, looking straight down at lost pirates. Both, Sparrow and Barbossa slowly looked down, exchanging looks filled with anxiety and fear.

"So about my plan earlier…" Jack began, while looking around.

"The 'run for your lives' plan?" he quietly asked

"Aye. It works _perfectly _fine with me!" Jack added and got to his feet, running as far as his legs could move into shadows of jungle.

"That kid is a genius," Barbossa muttered sarcastically, and quickly dashed after him, with herd of people behind them.

* * *

><p>A small wooden cup filled with water was moving in her arms that were shaking out of nervousness. Angelica was sitting in chair on deck, her gaze focused, yet lost and emotionless in water inside the cup. She needed fresh air to clear her head from unwanted thoughts that were running in her mind without stopping.<p>

She felt how one of the crew members slowly approached her, but she didn't pay attention to it. She had enough worries already. She slowly leaned her head on table and closed tired eyes. Why do all bad things always happen to her? She's a strong woman, yes, but these things are slowly breaking her.

"Miss Angelica?" she opened her eyes when she heard someone calling her. She sat up straight and looked turned around to see who was calling her. She saw Ragetti slowly making his way towards her. She could feel that this pirate is shy, according to his behavior sometimes.

Angelica quickly cleared her throat and pulled herself together, so that she couldn't give him any hints of her wreckage. "Sí?" she quietly asked, while trying to pull over her strong facade once again.

Ragetti swallowed, when he walked to the table. He knows well enough that this fierce Latina woman is pretty dangerous, so being careful is first thing on his list. "Are ye feeling better?" he asked.

Angelica bit her lip "I'm fine now," she lied, but she knew that's for the best.

Ragetti nodded and went with hand through his hair "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the Latina asked in merely confusion.

"'Cause the meal made ye sick." The pirate replied shamefully.

"Oh," Angelica replied "It wasn't because of meal," she added after few moments of almost pure silence

Ragetti nodded in silence and turned around, looking into the dark, midnight sky and full moon. How great was now that he could walk around freely, without turning into bunch of bones. "It's a beautiful night," he admitted lost in thoughts.

Angelica sighing nodded, figuring out that he wants to break that awkward silence and start a normal conservations. If there wasn't few other things on her mind, she would make sure the conversation would last. But right now, she doesn't feel like talking.

Her hands slowly made their way to her forehead, in hopes to rub headache away. She groaned. If only she could catch some sleep, then she would feel much better and she could think about some important things, like her possibly pregnancy, much more clearly than now.

"Are ye okay?" Ragetti asked when he heard her groan. He only hoped he didn't cause her any illness with that soup. He knows, he's not _that _good cook, but at least he knows how to prepare something. Even if later it turns out that he poisoned whole crew…

Angelica heard his question but decided to ignore it for now "Do you know where Mister Gibbs is?" she asked and looked at him "I need to talk to him."

* * *

><p>Both Jack and Barbossa were making their way, through the jungle, running for their lives. Of course Jack was in lead, since Barbossa had some trouble running with wooden replacement of a leg. Both Pirates were out of breathes but yet they know that they can't stop, or they will most probably become meals…and desserts.<p>

Jack looked back, but continued running and for probably the first time in his life, he wasn't waving with arms while running. He held his injured arm, since it hurt a little too much to wave around. He looked back, and his eyes widened when he saw Barbossa running behind him with herd of angry natives hot on his heels.

"Come on mate!" he yelled "You're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter." He shouted and pulled tree branch away, to make his way through the jungle, and then released it, so it hit Barbossa directly across his face.

"Speak for yourself!" Barbossa shouted back, and received hard smack, with tree branch across his face.

Jack winced as he saw it, since it was partly his fault "Sorry mate!"

Even thought they were running for their dear lives, Barbossa still managed to send _very _bad glare back at Jack, who got shivers down his spine as he did so.

"Sparrow!" he roared and moved just in moment before he could be pierced with dozens of poisoned darts coming from natives.

"_Bugger!"_ Jack thought as he looked at his left. Some of the tribe members were pretty good runners, he'd admit. Faster than that tribe in which he had ran those three years ago, while hiding from Davy Jones and Kraken.

"The best thing to do is to love your enemies. It'll drive them crazy!" Jack shouted and felt how something leaped on his shoulder. He almost jumped out of skin, but sighed in relief anyway, when he saw that it was just Jack the Monkey. "What do you think you're doing here!"

"I ain't gonna go all mushy-mushy on them!" Barbossa shouted back, but was almost misheard because of tribe's roaring.

"Relax mate! It was only an idea" Jack said again and jumped out of jungle on small meadow. His eyes glistered when he saw sea again "We're home," he smirked and continued running. But while he was running like that he didn't see the end of the cliff in front of him, and deep abyss. The fall might be fatal…

Sparrow's brown eyes scanned the happening around him. Barbossa and natives were nowhere in sight. "Oh…"he mumbled and slowed down, but still kept walking. His face scrunched up a little at the thought of what the natives might have done to his old mate.

His gaze slowly fell on Monkey sitting on his shoulder, looking as innocent as is possible. "Do not look at me like that," he began looking sternly (if that's even possible) "If you think I will forget everyt-Whoa!" Jack screamed, as he reached the edge of cliff. He swallowed with fear as he looked down. The fall would end with dive in deep sea. "That was a little too close…" he mumbled to himself, while looking down. He isn't scared of heights but this time it looks deadlier than previously, with Blackbeard when he tried to save Angelica.

"Angelica…" he frowned. Why does every bad thing happen to him, when he tries to save or to help her? He 'died' because of her, jumped off the edge of cliff into the river because of her, was knocked out by one of zombies, because she distracted him…she even stole his identity. "_Bloody woman," _he thought and turned around just in time, to see Barbossa run out of jungle in his way.

He looked down on shoulder and saw how Jack the Monkey clapped with his tiny arms, while making cheerful sounds when he saw his owner. Even Jack couldn't help but let a small, miniature smile crawl on edge of lips.

"Dang it! They didn't like the taste. Now they're after me." He mumbled half jokingly, but his smirk disappeared as soon as he saw that Barbossa didn't stop and he will most probably crash in him. "Oi! Oi! Stop!" he yelled and waved with his good arm but when he saw it was no use, he only closed his eyes and prepared for crash. Surprisingly he felt nothing…

Slowly Jack opened eyes and looked in front of himself, only to see older captain firmly standing on ground with monkey on his shoulder. He smiled sheepishly and cleared throat.

"Did you actually think I will crash in you?" Barbossa smirked.

Jack stood still and shook with head "No." he stopped and looked suspiciously around "Where are your relatives?" he asked jokingly and successfully brought mad brown on Barbossa's face. "Oh…except for the monkey. He's your twin."

"I got rid of them." He replied, ignoring Jack's teasing.

But just as he said that and Jack's mouth opened to reply, out of the dark jungle forest leaped few dozen tribe members, angrier than ever, as their lunch successfully escaped once again. Both pirates' faces paled a little when they saw them. Jack the Monkey quickly hid himself under Barbossa's hat. Poor thing had just found his new favorite hiding place. The dangerous, poisoned weapons in cannibals' hands were scaring pirates more than anything, but of course they both wouldn't admit that.

"You said you got rid of them!" Jack hissed and looked at Barbossa who slowly raised hands in any sort of defense.

"I lied alright!" Barbossa replied stammering.

Jack's eyes widened "How could you?" he said while moving backward, because being pierced by swords and arrows wasn't something what he would want.

"I'm a pirate." Barbossa simply replied.

Jack's face scrunched up in second "Bloody pirates."

Barbossa rolled with eyes at him and swallowed as he saw natives walking closer, while yelling something in their language.

"Hey! Watch out where you're pointing that toy at!" Jack suddenly shouted as one of the natives with lance poked him in his lower part of body. Barbossa couldn't help but snicker "I'll need it…"

Barbossa's gaze fell down on abyss. This would be pretty long and deep fall. Not soft also, even though that they would jump in sea. But would they survive that fall? Maybe, if they're lucky enough, but something was telling Barbossa that his mate next to him, is well known about his bad luck. He shook with head to clear his thoughts. At least if he already has to die, he prefers to die in sea so his body would remain and float in it forever, than being roosted and later eaten by tribe of human cannibals.

"We have to jump." Barbossa commented after few minutes of only natives' strange mumbling and talking.

Jack quickly nodded "Aye, we have to jump." But just a second later he frowned "We have to jump?" he shouting asked him and received few unpleasant pokes from tribe in his side.

"It's the only way out!"

"I can't die! I died few hours ago, and I don't plan to die in the next…well…sixty, seventy more years would be enough…"

"Sparrow there are only two options! First, we keep standing here and are roosted and served as daily specialty and second, we jump and we _might _live." Barbossa said with narrowed and irritated eyes.

Brown eyes narrowed "You said '_we might'!_"

Barbossa face palmed himself and received few quizzed looks from natives. Poor things were probably confused why on Earth someone would smack himself. Strange things are these pirates.

"Just…jump! It's the only way out."

Jack the Monkey looked out of hat and snarled at Jack, who moved away slightly when he did so. "I'm sick and tired of those 'jump or die' things…they're way too common lately"

"Jump, and you will find out how to unfold your wings as you fall" Barbossa kept going and started moving backwards, unnoticed by anyone, even Jack.

"I'm a lost bird who never learned how to fly!" Jack quickly argued back, remembering what Davy Jones said to him, just few moments before his death. Boy, he really should start learning. There should be a way, and anyway, he's Sparrow…and sparrows fly.

"Now you will have a chance!" Barbossa added and looked at natives who finally noticed his walking backwards and by the looks on their faces they weren't quite pleased or happy with that. Suddenly a small black kid came out of group and climbed on nearby rock. He moved with hands and yelled something totally random and unrecognizing for Jack and Barbossa who exchanged looks as natives brought few flute-like looking stick. Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but his confusion quickly went away when he saw what another kid brought. Darts.

"If they shoot us with them, we will instantly fall asleep for who knows how long!" Barbossa shouted with fear not hid in his voice.

"How'd you know that?"

"Hobby…"

"Oh…"

Jack swallowed and quickly turned around, making some of natives shot few darts at him, at his sudden reaction. Luckily they missed. But they didn't miss to shot fear in Jack's bones.

He slowly turned around to face Barbossa who was warily looking at him "…jump?" he more asked than said in small voice. Barbossa nodded once or twice .

Jack gulped when he looked at deep abyss once again. If he survives this then he will do anything. Seriously,…rub the floor of his own and Barbossa's ships, buy Barbossa tons of apples, marry Angelica,…but firstly…survive. He needs to survive. "Mate if this by any unexpected accident kills me, I'll personally kill you;…again!" he added.

Hector rolled with eyes, but his gaze stopped at kid who was holding something. His eyes widened as he brought the flute-like stick with dart inside of it to his mouth. He could see some members of time mumbling something at him, at what he replied by typical child's high pitched voice. That brought bad memories about his sadly already deceased daughter to Barbossa. He'd give anything just to see her. Everything just to hear her laugh and sweet, happy voice again. He could still feel her weak, labored breathes, when she was dying in his arms. He could feel how his eyes watered at the sight of his dying daughter. Her first word was sea…and the last too. She loved sea and she will stay in sea forever. Sea was her life…Barbossa swallowed hidden tears. No parent deserves such a punishment to bury their own child.

No one.

He shook with head and was brought back down on Earth just in right time to see how the kid took a deep breath to shoot the dart at Sparrow who was too preoccupied with staring at wavy sea that was once again calling for him, even if in so deadly situation.

His eyes widened "Jack!" he shouted and he turned around just in moment when kid shoot the dart. At first Jack hadn't seen it, but when he had it was already too late to dodge it. The dart hit him in leg, and he quickly pulled it out, when the sharp edge of it make contact with his skin. Barbossa and natives were looking at him but he didn't pay attention since his sight blurred. He groggily looked at it and then at kid who shot it.

"I…hate…kids." He managed to say before he stumbled and unfortunately fell backwards off the cliff, before Barbossa had any chances to catch him.

Just few seconds later they all heard hard splash of water and everyone, including Barbossa moved to the end of cliff, looking down. _"Bloody Hell," _he mumbled when he looked at how Sparrow hit the water.

After few seconds of silence, and when natives finally realized that they just lost one of lunches, their gaze fell on the remaining pirate who was looking sheepishly at them before he took a leap and jumped off the cliff in sea water as well. The tribe members shoot few darts but they all missed the pirate captain who hit the sea few seconds later, with a poor, scared to death monkey clenching to him for his dear life.

The tribe waited patiently few minutes to see if any of the pirate captains would swim back up to surface, but when no one of them did, they lost hope. Their lunch was gone and their ritual broken. Few of natives mumbled and yelled something before they turned around and slowly made their way back towards their tribe.

And just as they disappeared into the darkness, a strange, dark ship came out of nowhere, sailing towards to where both the infamous pirate captains had landed. Only the dim light of full moon was observing the ship, and even that even so slightly.

"Cap'n, there's a man in water!" one of the sailors shouting informed the ship's captain.

"Bring him aboard," the gentle, warm voice of captain responded while making way to see what was happening. His brown eyes scanned the happening around him, when he saw few of sailors pull the man on ship's deck.

One of the sailors who brought him on deck inspected for the pulse and heartbeat, as soon as he was laid on wooden floor on ground "He's still alive Cap'n!"

The Captain raised his eyebrows surprised, but before he could reply he was cut off by one of the sailors on other side of ship, who was standing and pointing at something. "Cap'n we found another!"

This time Captain speed up at other side of his ship, just in moment when they laid the fallen pirate on it. He was slightly splashed with salt sea water because he was standing too close to it, but he didn't pay any attention to it. The man in front of him, with long, dark dreadlocks, that was currently lying on stomach and according to mumbling of some of his crew, wasn't breathing or doing very well, was very familiar to him.

The Captain kneeled down next to that man, and gently turned him around so he was lying on his back now and almost gasped in surprise. He's the last man who he was expecting on the deck of this ship for quite some more time.

The Captain felt his first mate brushing past him, and froze in surprise.

"Jack?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…,<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Am I <strong>_**that **_**evil to leave you there at cliffhanger? :/**

**Hopefully you ain't that angry at me at the moment :D Well, whatever, this was the longest chapter in this story so far…yeah, **_**so far, :D**_

**To tell you the truth, I think that you all already know who and whose ship is mentioned at the last part of this ship. If you don't know already, I'll tell you that this isn't any of the OCs :)**

**Who is it, and what will happen with Barbossa and Jack? Did they survive? What about Angelica? About what does she want to talk to Gibbs? Find out in next chappie :D **

**Again, sorry for any misspelled words and grammar mistakes. Sometimes it happens that I know how to write some word or sentence right, but then I forget a word or two, and it quickly can come out something totally different -.-**

**Review? (pretty, pretty please?) xD**


	5. Estarás Siempre En Mi Corazón

_Okay, be prepared for new, long chapter of this story. I was actually planning to update it earlier in the morning, but since it was already 2 a.m. and I was almost coma and still had to add something, I decided I'd go to sleep and add and publish new chappie when I wake up. Well, now is 2 p.m. and finally it's pufblished._

_Hope you'll enjoy in reading. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Estarás Siempre En Mi Corazón**

* * *

><p>A loud groan escaped his lips as he struggled to wake up. All he felt was pain. Almost the same pain as he felt when he was resurrected by mermaid, the only difference between it, was that strange and yet unpleasant feeling of weirdness. Something wasn't okay with his body and he knew that as soon as he tried to move fingers. They hardly moved. He never was a coward…well…okay, sometimes he was. But that rarely ever happened. He was a pretty brave man, but right now he felt panic rose inside of him as, his own body didn't want to respond to his orders.<p>

He tried to move his arms and luckily this time he succeeded, when they moved ever so slight. When he did so, he felt a soft fabric under him. He gained enough strength to frown and slowly started to open his eyes, that never ever before seemed and felt as heavy as now were.

He touched the fabric again. The last thing he remembered wasn't that he was lying in any sort of beds…Last thing he remembered was facing the angry natives, since their two-legged lunch ran away. Last thing he thought he remembered was being shot with dart, by one of those tribe kids. Well, according to the pain he felt now, dart was probably poisoned just as Barbossa said to him before he was knocked out.

His heavy brown eyes slowly opened, and the sight in front of him wasn't clear. All he saw was just a blurry image.

"Do not move." A mysterious, yet it seemed so familiar voice, echoed as he sat up, in pure confuse.

A light was lit up, few seconds later, and Jack had to squeeze his eyes shut, since not being used to ever so weak light.

The Pirate Captain blinked few times and brought hand to his forehead trying to wipe that killer headache away, but no result. As his eyes finally adjusted to light in room, he couldn't help but felt how the edges of his lips rotated into small smile, that quickly disappeared and being replaced with confused frown.

"You look good Jack," the mysterious man said after few second of almost pure silence.

If he had enough strength he would salute him, but right at that moment, his body protested and he didn't want to waste his remaining energy.

"Hello Will."

* * *

><p>Jack frowned at his well known friend, and the new Captain of Flying Dutchman. He understood all. Completely. But what had happened to him, and why was he lying in bed, almost not able to move any part of body?<p>

"You fell off the cliff, remember?" Will asked suspiciously, if his pirate friend was at memory loss, since he probably hit the water pretty hard.

Jack narrowed eyes, as he tried to clear the blurry image "Aye." He replied in merely a whisper while trying to sit up properly.

"Do not move!" Will quickly ordered again, stopping Jack in process.

"And why shouldn't I, eh?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"The poison," Will began and reached out to get something. Jack's glare followed his arm, when he brought small dark dart. The expression on Sparrow's face turned to emotionless as he remembered well what happened to him a while ago. ", it's still in your veins."

Jack thought for a second "I thought this only knocks you out," remembering Barbossa's words.

"It does," Will continued "But my father said it wouldn't do any good if you have it in veins,"

Jack almost chuckled as he heard than "William…"he began using his full name "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I already died twice, and look at me now." He pointed at himself "I look pretty good for someone who should be dead, aye?"

Will sighed and couldn't help but roll with eyes. Typical.

"Where's Barbossa?" Jack asked remembering his old friend- err…rival. "He didn't become lunch, did he?"

Will smiled and shook with head "No, he's on deck. He woke up few hours ago."

"So how long I've been out?"

Will sighed and sat straight up in his chair "Almost whole day." Jack's eyes slowly widened in surprise "We thought you were both dead."

"Well…to tell you the truth, I don't plan to die anytime soon…again." He added with short pause before continued "Heaven won't have me and Hell's afraid I'll take over."

"I see you haven't changed a bit."Will smirked.

Jack shook with head "I'll take that as a compliment" he smirked "Besides, how long was it? One year?"

"It's been almost two years Jack." Will corrected with bit of sad frown when he remembered what remembered those almost two years ago.

"But you said 'almost'." Jack smiled, but soon winced in pain as weird, sharp wave of pain rushed through his body. "Bugger."

"I told you to be still." Will shrugged.

"So, how's Lizzy?" Jack asked, ignoring pain and Will's reply. "I haven't seen her in ages."

Will froze a little and his breathing came to halt as he heard his wife's nickname. God Lord, he missed her. It's been over 22 months since he saw her for a last time in next ten years. But according to what Calypso said, if he stayed faithful to her, and she to him, he would be free of his duties.

"Oh…"Jack quietly added as he realized what he said by look at Will's face. He totally understood him, and that was very surprising.

"She's…alright." Will sighed and looked down at his feet "We kind of keep in touch," he stopped when Jack looked at him confused "Thanks' to Calypso. She always informs me about Elizabeth, how she's doing,…what she's doing and how is…" he stopped, biting his lip when he remembered that Jack most probably didn't know anything about it.

"Jack, have you seen Elizabeth in those two years or…?"

The infamous pirate sighed in frustration and leaned on wall for weight support "Didn't you hear me? I haven't seen her ever since she left the Pearl." He paused clearing throat "And however, I don't even know where she lives now."

"Shipwreck Island." Will quickly replied and Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"She's still there? Why?"

"Well…" Will began "She's a Pirate King."

"I really didn't know that." Jack mumbled, with small smirk playing on lips. Although he was in pain he couldn't help but felt happiness. And he didn't know why.

Will thought for a second. He didn't see Elizabeth for almost two years and he really missed his wife. They weren't married even one hour when he died, and all what was left for them was those few hours on that island. He really missed her. And by what he heard from Calypso he only wanted more to be by her side. Suddenly an idea popped in his head as he looked at his fellow pirate friend. If he couldn't come to her and help her a little – since Calypso said she wasn't doing great lately, because of well known cause – Jack was able to. Well when he gets that medicine and sails off. He could use him. After all he owes him for saving his life.

"Jack," Will began when he looked at Jack and saw that sleep would soon took him "Could you…help me with something? I'm most probably mad, but…I need your help."

"Trust me William, it's nothing new to heard," Jack responded casually.

Will decided to ignore it for now "I'm being serious."

Jack sighed "Alright, what do you want?"

Will paused for a moment before he spoke "I'll go straight to point. I need your help with-"

"Your damsel, aye?" Jack finished for him.

Will looked at him a little surprised "Yes…How did you know?"

"I think I'd remember that look every time when your Bonny lass is in trouble." He murmured not quite interested in conversation "Now what happened to Lizzy?"

"She needs help and since I'm not able to step on land for the next eight years…I just think that,…"he sighed. "Could you deliver something to her? And…might as well ask you if you could stay at hers for a few days to help her sort some things out?"

Jack's eye twitched "Suddenly I'm feeling very, very tired." He defended and wanted to lie down but sharp pain in chest and arm blocked him from doing so.

"Jack, please" Will pleaded "You're the only one who both of us, and I can't believe my own words, somehow…trust." Will finished "All you need to do is to deliver an item I made for her and I'd be thankful if you could help her for a few days.

"It's a hard work?" Jack asked after few seconds of silence.

Will thought for a second "It's…I don't know. I've never done that." Jack's face fell in second "It is hard I guess. It asks for much responsibility and…"

"Then no,"

"What?"

Jack shook with head "As I said. No." he continued "There are three ways to get something done: do it yourself, hire someone, or, according to what my dad always did, forbid your kids to do it."

Will stared for at him for a moment "It's not hard work." He added and Jack glared at him "Come on Jack. A little hard work never killed anyone."

"Yet!" Jack smiled while pointing up finger "So why take risks." Will rolled with eyes and Jack continued "If something's hard to do, then it's not worth doing."

"Jack, you won't have to do anything. And anyway you should take a break so your arm can heal."

Jack looked down at his bandaged arm, and a tiny voice in head kept telling him, Will's right. He could take a short rest, and then return to piracy. After all, he still had to seek for his Pearl and convince _his _crew that he's still alive. But that wouldn't be a problem. Besides years ago he and Gibbs had a talk that if something happened to him and he dies, Gibbs would sail to Shipwreck Cove and left The Black Pearl docked there in port. Though, they never finished it…But he trusted his always loyal first mate, and he knew he would come. He just had to wait and in meantime he _could-_if he really had to- help his two of closest friends he ever had. Jack never had many friends. The closest and friends he had were Will, Lizzy, Mister Gibbs and Angelica. And few crewmates. But that's all.

"And anyway, I just saved your life. I could leave both of you die there. You owe me." Will added.

Jack sighed "And what would it be for me if I say yes?"

Will smiled a little "You would be able to say that you've done something good. Maybe even gain some responsibility…"

""It is not MY fault that I never learned to accept responsibility!" Jack defended himself.

"My father should already come with medicine." Will murmured and looked at doors of his quarter.

Jack followed his gaze and finally after some time of just lying there on bed, took in the full picture of room he was in. Ever since Davy Jones was dead, the Dutchman wasn't that scary anymore. With other words, it was pretty nice ship. But still nowhere near in compare to his Black Pearl.

"So, how are you?" Jack asked while waiting for Bootstrap.

Will looked back at infamous pirate captain "Good. Except that I won't be able to see Elizabeth and…except that I won't be able to see Elizabeth for the next 8 years. But the duty it's a lot easier than I first thought."

Jack's eyes widened. "Mate, if you like your duty, you haven't worked a day in your life."

"How about you? I heard you were after the Fountain of Youth."

Jack nodded "Lately there are a lot of stories and rumors. But yes, I've been. And I've been there…" his voice trailed off a little, and Will couldn't help but notice it.

"So what it was like?" he asked curiously.

Jack thought for a second "It was…very…nice place. Until Spaniards destroyed it and Blackbeard turned into dust…or that's what I think he had. I don't exactly remember. Unfortunately something unexpected happened." Jack smiled sheepishly, remembering how his plan failed.

Will's eyes widened. He heard of Blackbeard. The pirate which all pirates feared. And now he was dead?

"But you did drink from it, right?" he kept asking.

"No." Jack shook with head.

Will looked at him with confused eyes "Why not?"

Jack sighed "How much do you know about Edward Teach? About Blackbeard?" he asked while looking at Will.

"Well he was very infamous pirate…I think he had some strange sword with which he could manage the whole ship. I think…I think it's called 'Queen Anne's Revenge' or something like that. He was also the master of black magic. That's all I know." Will replied.

"He had a daughter." Jack added, thinking about Angelica. He wondered what was she doing now. She was most probably somewhere on her own, forgetting about him. But in fact he doubted about that last part. But he knew their paths would somewhere in future cross again. And their meeting would be…just epic.

"A daughter?" Will said again after him in surprise. He didn't know that. He always thought Blackbeard didn't have any children, but now it turned out that he was wrong all the time.

"Aye," Jack smirked "Angelica's her name. She's Spanish." He quickly added when he saw look on Will's face.

"And?"

"We know each other…pretty good if you know what I mean," he smirked wickedly.

The edges of Will's lips turned into small smile. He knew exactly what he meant. "What happened?"

"Well…if we count only that…I saved her when she cut herself on Barbossa's poisoned blade, by tricking Blackbeard to drink from wrong chalice, who killed me before he died. Actually nothing much." Jack replied casually.

"You look pretty good to be dead." Will said bemused.

"I heard that already."

"So…you didn't actually answer me. How are you?" he asked again.

"Well, life's pretty good, why wouldn't it be, I'm a pirate after all." Jack smiled, showing his golden teeth, but quickly regretted it as he felt hot pain in chest, making him gasp for air. He just couldn't come to air. It was like something was blocking him from breathing.

"Father!" Will shouted as he heard footsteps coming down to his quarter. He soon saw, as expected his father, with small, dark, almost black bottle in left hand, hurrying down stairs. As quick as he could he offered it to Jack, indicating him to drink. Although Jack couldn't come to air, he snatched it from Bootstrap's hand and tried to drink the whole liquid. As soon as he got to taste the first gulp, he recognized from where they got that medicine. It was Tia Dalma' err… Calypso's. It tasted awful and it was making him want to throw up.

When he drank the whole bottle of that 'drink' – if he could call it that – he leaned on wooden wall, still gasping for air, but now he could at least breathe. If there's anything good with Calypso's medicines is that, they start to work as soon as you take them. Despise few shaggy, panic breathes, he started to feel much better. At least he got free of pain in chest.

"You alright?" Will cautiously asked as he watched how Jack's breathing normalize.

The injured pirate nodded, with hint of fear in eyes as he looked at Will."I'm…I'm good."

Both Turners let out a sigh of relief as Jack finally calmed down himself.

Will looked from Jack to his desk and suddenly remembered something. "Jack remember when I mentioned if you could deliver to Elizabeth something?"

"Aye?" Jack glared curiously at him, when he pulled something out of regal.

"Could you…give her this?" Will asked and handed him small handmade ship, looking a lot like the Dutchman, out of wood.

Jack stared at it for a few minutes and slowly took in out from his hands. He cautiously inspected it."It's a toy." He commented and looked at small wooden replica of ship again "A wooden toy."

"Yes…?" Will nodded and asked.

"I didn't know Lizzy likes to play with toys." He smirked wickedly and made Bootstrap walk out of room, leaving two younger pirates with themselves.

"Jack…" Will started "It's not exactly for her…" Jack opened mouth to ask something but Will cut him off "Listen, when Elizabeth tells you something, please don't be mad at us by choosing that choice. You were the only one who we trust enough, and it's still alive." Will added mumbling.

"What choice?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Just…choice. You will see soon enough," Will smiled. "I will also give you a letter for her."

"Just tell me what's that _choice _which you two made and it, unfortunately, involves me." Jack kept going, overhearing about that letter thing.

"As I said. You will see." Will nodded "So we have a deal? You go to Elizabeth, give her these items, and help her for a day or two?"

"Everything's good and fine," Jack smiled while shaking with hands "But I've got a problem for your solution. How will I get there?" Jack asked "Unfortunately, as you probably know already, The Black Pearl at the moment isn't under my command." He muttered. If only his crewmates waited for him a little longer, then everything would be alright. But no, and now he had to do something what he didn't like at all. Something fishy was about that.

Will smiling pointed at the doors, which were now opened and where at the doorframe stood no one else than Barbossa himself, with bloody monkey on his right shoulder. "Ye don't have it." Barbossa smirked "But I've got it."

Jack twitched "If you think the problem is bad now, just wait until we solve it.« he murmured »Everything just went from bad to worse in no time.«

* * *

><p>Angelica walked down the deck with frustrated frown on her tanned face. She already searched the whole bloody ship, for Gibbs and unfortunately without success. She wanted to get to Tortuga as fast as it was possible, since those women instincts kept telling her one-legged man would be there.<p>

Only simple thought about one-legged man and on her face crawled rage. She needed to avenge their deaths. She had to. Her father and Jack were two most important persons in her life, and one-legged man took them away from her. As if she hadn't had bad and sad life already, everything turned downhill.

She knew she needed to get her revenge. She would find the one-legged man, killed him and take back what belonged to her. The Revenge would be finally hers.

Angelica stopped at Captain's quarters, with emotionless facial expression. After she gets her ship back, she could sail off from Pirate's world and start her new life somewhere in Spain. She wanted to forget about past, and concentrate on future. Past is a history, future is mystery and present is gift. She knew she would change her life again. There would be new, big turn, just like eleven years ago in Spanish convent. The same twist, which Jack caused, would be now caused by her own.

When she looked at sea, she got sick. Literary. She was sick of being pirate, although a very good one. She was sick of sea, ships, pirates and deaths. She was sick of her life, and she would change that.

Maybe, if everything she'd do, turned out alright, she could live peacefully, somewhere in Spain, possibly in Seville. It'd be just her and her child.

The Latina sighed and brought hand on her stomach. She hoped it wasn't true, and she wasn't pregnant. But yet at the same time, she prayed it was. Having a child with only man she ever loved, and the man who she would never see again, was a lot for her. And just maybe because of that, she somehow prayed he got her pregnant.

She sighed and bit her lip, when she cautiously opened doors that lead to the cabin where he once slept. Although she knew she shouldn't be here, she decided to break the rules, and take a better look at his stuff. When she stepped in, she was met by familiar scent of rum, sweat and sea. She swallowed as she passed his desk, with few bottles of rum still flatly lying on it. There were dozens of maps, and other things, which she didn't find so interesting.

Angelica exhaled and sat down on his bed. Mattress was pretty worn out, and so were blankets, but still, she found his bed very comfortable. She slowly laid her exhausted and worn out body on bed, looking up at the wooden ceiling somehow lost in thoughts, when memories came back to her.

How many times were they lying together on that bed; how many nights she heard him talk to her in that seductive, charming voice of his, that never failed to amaze her. All those nights and days, and now it was all over.

Angelica looked through small window, her face emotionless. Guess, her life was chosen to be hard. She now had nothing. No parents, no lover, no home,…nothing. All what she still possessed were Jack's compass and the still unborn little one.

The Quartermaster once, few days after he got the vision of Blackbeard's fate, told her something, what she didn't care of, but now his words stuck in her mind. He knew that would happen, and yet she didn't quite believe him. But now she knew she should. After all he could predict the future. He was blind, because of Blackbeard's cruel dark magic on him, but still he could see in future.

"_After death comes new life, which will cause to have your heart go walk outside your body;"_

Everything made sense now for her. Jack's dead and new life is their child. According to what he said, she knew she's pregnant. It would make sense. The Latina took off her long, dark coat and threw it on wooden floor, not caring how or where it landed. Maybe it would be better if she stopped thinking about her pregnancy, Jack and her father, and actually got some sleep.

Angelica lay down on captain's bed again, knowing, that there was ever so slight chance so she could fall asleep. She needed sleep. It'd help her a lot.

When she buried her head in that pillow she was met by familiar scent of rum and sea. Just like him. He was wild like the sea and seductive as rum. And she knew that more than anyone could ever.

She swallowed big knot of most probably soon to be tears and turned around in bed, making something fall out of one of her pockets. When it hit the ground Angelica slowly supported herself on one arm, looking down at fallen item. It was just his compass that was unfortunately useless at the moment, since all she wanted was Jack, who was lying dead on ground at the fountain.

She quickly leaned over the edge of bed to pick up one of his favorite possessions. When she reached for compass, her sight stopped at something. A small, necklace like thing was lying on ground at the edge of room. She could see those diamonds which were shimmering like stars in that dim light.

She quietly got up and walked to it, kneeling down just few inches away from it. When she picked the necklace up, she could feel her eyes tear up. She recognized that necklace. She could recognize it everywhere and anytime.

This was _her _necklace. It was the same one which Jack gave it to her those eleven years ago. She remembered that fight they had and when she threw it at him, cursing in Spanish at Pirate. She could still remember each word she said to him in rage, and how he took this all just with that stupidly charming grin on his face. Although she was yelling at him, God knows why, he remained casual, like it wasn't bothering him at all. She could still recall how he stopped her yelling and shouting at him with kiss on her lips, which she hesitantly returned. He let the necklace slip out of his hands as he threw arms around her hips, bringing her closer to him and started leading her to bed, where they spend the next few hours only with each other.

Angelica shut her eyes and squeezed the heart-shaped necklace tight in hand. The hidden tears came on plan as her memory of that night replayed in front of her brown eyes. She'd give anything to have him again. She looked up and quickly wiped away tears.

Squeezing the necklace tight she brought it to her heart, with other hand on her still flat stomach as she looked down at herself, the Quartermaster's words echoing in her mind.

"Estarás siempre en mi corazón."

* * *

><p><em>Tbc…<em>

_Thank you for reading this chapter. It turned out much longer than I thought at first. But whatever, some things had to be explained. You're probably wondering what choice is that involves Jack. You'll see in the next chappie :)_

_Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspelled words. I was the best in English class, but still I'm not a master of it :)_

_Review :)_


	6. Hello Stranger

**Hi guys! Sorry for another long wait…My vacation are going to end in one week, so after that you can expect faster updates from me. I planned to publish this chapter few days ago, but I had to change something about it, and so, you all had to wait a lil' longer :P**

**So….here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

'**Hello Stranger!'**

* * *

><p>After few days of, unfortunately, unsuccessful trials of sleep, was Angelica finally lucky enough to fall asleep. In meantime she was completely worn out. If she got more than two hours of sleep per night was a lot. After short talk with Gibbs about a week ago, he allowed her, as much as he doubted in her doings at first, to stay in captain's cabin. And so, after few failed attempts she fell asleep.<p>

One of the crewmates, named Pintel, found her that night, passed out lying on wooden ground of deck. Gibbs and Ragetti, who were just few feet away from them, tried to help him with her, but she already woke up. At first she was mumbling something unrecognizing. She really didn't look that good, so Gibbs with a little help from Ragetti and Pintel, brought her to their former Captain's bed. As much as they all disliked her at first, they all built some strange bond, like friendship, with her. She was, like part of the crew now, although she didn't really communicate with anyone for that matter.

Gibbs, as always, very loyal first mate and friend to Jack, kept an eye on her. He knew that woman for a long time, and yet he'd never seen her like that. Not when Jack 'rescued' her from convent, and not even later, when they were together. As he was watching her, thinking of what would captain do with her, while she was like that. Would he make her walk a plank, left her somewhere, or allow her to stay on ship.

He didn't know much about her past, or what was the reason for that everything. According to superstitions, woman on ship brings bad luck, but when he looked at her, she already had bad luck. Something was troubling her. It was an unknown reason, which everyone on ship would be glad to know.

But the old portly man decided he would find out, as much as he wanted not to care. They still had a whole week to Tortuga, and in meantime, if she didn't get better or at least behave normal, he'd have a small talk with her. He only wanted to make some things clear.

* * *

><p>Angelica looked at her reflection in mirror. She just woke up, and yet she could sense that day would be same as it was already for those two weeks or so. She finally caught some sleep, but still she was felling like wreck. When she first set her eyes on her reflection she almost jumped out of skin. That wasn't her. Those dark bags under her strong eyes weren't hers. That…<em>thing <em>in mirror couldn't be her.

But it was.

Angelica let out a frustrated sigh. She was feeling sick, but not so much that she had to stay in bed for whole day once again. A fresh air was at that moment only thing she needed. But she needed to think. What if her plan wouldn't go as it was planned. What if something would happen to her. Angelica stopped for a moment. Should she wait a little longer and avenger her father's death after the child's born? But yet again she didn't have a proper place to stay. But deep inside she knew she should find a place to stay somewhere and wait till she gives birth.

That's when something hit her and a small smirk played on her lips as she glanced around herself. For a split of second she doubted if that was right but knowing it could be her only chance. A ship would be good. Especially the Pearl.

The Latina quickly shook with head to clear her head from not wanting thoughts. She couldn't do that. This would change everything. But yet again, this was her only option. An only chance which she couldn't waste.

Angelica bit her lip as she thought about it. No, she wouldn't do that. She would think about it all once again, and then decided about how to go on…But now all she needed were few information…and fresh air.

* * *

><p>A pair of brown eyes kept widely staring at the other pair of black ones. While the brown ones were staring with anger and frustrate in them, black were sparkling from excitement…much to irritate the brown ones.<p>

Barbossa walked out of his cabin on _Queen Anne's Revenge_. After short, but very convincing talk, he agreed he will help William and deliver Jack to Shipwreck Island. At first, both infamous pirate Captains fought back, saying they wouldn't sail with each other for nothing in this world. But as it turned out, William could be very convincing. So they had been sailing for at least a good week now, since they had to make a short stop in Singapore to recruit. They didn't hire many men, so Barbossa knew he'd still have to stop in Tortuga.

Barbossa narrowed eyes at blinding sun light, while he walked on deck to check if everything went okay. His gaze stopped at nearby table and he couldn't help but roll with eyes, just looking at the well known pirate 'friend' of his, who was staring at Jack the Monkey without breaking gaze.

"What are ye doing Jack?" Barbossa smirked as he looked at both Jacks. Monkey quickly jumped on his shoulder, letting out few strange sounds.

"Your monkey is freaky." Jack mumbled, still not looking elsewhere, but this time his gaze stopped on table.

"I wasn't talking to ye," Barbossa replied as he took a huge bit in green apple, which he had in one of his pockets.

Jack finally looked up at fellow pirate captain. He'd never entirely understood his obsession with apples. He always found that fruit good, but not that good, so he'd be totally over head when he ate some.

"So I assume you won't offer me some?" Jack asked indicating at apple. To tell the truth, he wasn't very pleased with food the 'cook' gave them, and he knew he couldn't trust Barbossa that much. He could poison him without a problem.

"Don't worry Jack," Barbossa smirked. And just that one, wide smirk successfully sent shivers down Jack's spine. "I won't get rid of ye yet."

As Barbossa walked away, Jack continued sitting there, slightly uncomfortable.

"That's….comforting."

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked on main deck, looking slightly frustrated. Every single part of ship was wet and crewmates were soaked to bones. Lately, it seemed that everything went just downhill for them. Firstly loss of their Captain and now they ran into hurricane. If Gibbs hated anything, then he mostly hated those tropical storms. They were already small on crew, so they had to come to Tortuga as soon as it was possible. If he was right, then they should reach their destination in about three days. That's, if they didn't run in any more storm.<p>

As he looked around he saw, Ragetti and Pintel checking on main mast and sails, Marty was probably somewhere in gun deck, while Cotton was standing at the wheel, steering ship in right direction.

"For Lord's sake, Jack, what were ye thinking…" he quietly mumbled, as he remembered the talk they had few years ago. If something happened to the Captain, he becomes Captain, and must, not have to, but must sail to Shipwreck Cove, leaving the Pearl docked there.

But firstly they needed to take a short stop at Tortuga, to hire few new sailors, who seek for an adventure. Even thought, that adventure would be short and with any possibility not dangerous, they must not risk. But still, he didn't know what would become of this ship, once the Pearl's docked.

But Gibbs just shrugged off this thought. It was Jack's wish, and he probably had some plans about it, so he had to respect it. It's the least he could do for, unfortunately now, already passed away Captain. But if there was anything Gibbs didn't want to go through it, was telling Jack's father what happen to his son. The last time he informed Teague of his son's death, Jack came back. He still remembered how deadly Jack looked at him, that moment at Brethren Court.

"I really doubt he can hear you." A familiar voice behind him, pulled him away from thoughts.

Gibbs spun around, looking directly at fierce Latina, who was leaning on long rail on other side of ship.

"Miss Angelica?" Gibbs repeated, more than surprised to actually see her outside the cabin. "I assume yer feeling better."

Angelica opened mouth to say something, but quickly closed them again "It doesn't matter, how I 'm feeling." She cut him "I need some information."

Gibbs looked puzzled at her "What information?"

Angelica hesitated for a moment before she spoke again "You're probably aware of what happened upon the Fountain of Youth, and whose responsibility is for Jack and my father's deaths?" she asked.

"Yer father?"

Angelica looked at Gibbs, confused. It looked like Jack didn't tell him the entire truth about her, and she didn't know if she should be proud of Jack, being so secretive about her, or not. "I am the only daughter of Blackbeard," she began and on Gibbs's face crawled same surprise as on Jack's when she first told him "Long lost, recently found."

"Yer Blackbeard's daughter?" she heard now well known voice ask which belonged to Ragetti.

Angelica said nothing, but look in her eyes spoke more than thousand words.

"Go back to work!" Gibbs ordered and Ragetti hesitantly walked away.

When he was gone Gibbs looked back at Angelica "Yer father's sword killed Jack."

"The sword did not belong to my father!" she quickly defended. "He did kill him, but sword didn't belong to him!"

"Then whose it was?"

"The sword which killed both my father and Jack, was the possession of one-legged man." She replied. "And I believe Jack knew him well."

"One legged- man…" Gibbs mumbled as sudden realization hit him "Ye mean Barbossa?"

Angelica's eyes sparkled with hate "Barbossa then…"

Gibbs nodded, looking or more inspecting her "What information do ye need?"

Angelica smiled "I need more information about Barbossa." She said "I will avenge their deaths."

Gibbs watched her closely. There was a secret fire of hate hid in her eyes and he knew, she would keep her word about avenging. "It's not a lot known about Barbossa. All I knew of him, is that he was a former first-mate of Jack years ago, who committed mutiny against him, as soon as Jack told them information about the secret treasure on Isla de Muerta. He marooned Jack on island, leaving him only a pistol with a single shoot. Jack saved that bullet and kept it for ten years. In meantime, he was cursed. He and his crew were immortals. Skeletons." Gibbs said and looked Angelica in eyes. "After Jack ran into young mister Turner, the curse was broken and he became mortal again, just in right moment for Jack to kill him."

Angelica blinked in confusion "But…"

"But later, after Davy Jones's sea beast killed Jack, swallowing him together with the Pearl," he began, indicating at main deck. Angelica shifted uncomfortably as she thought about Jack being eaten by infamous Kraken, "We found out he's been resurrected by sea goddess herself," Gibbs paused "Calypso. Also known as Tia Dalma. Sea Goddess caught in human bones."

Angelica swallowed hard, as she began feeling nauseously again, thanks to ship's rocking. She slowly brought hand on her stomach, trying to keep it down.

"Later, he came in handy, so we were able to bring Jack back from Locker, defeat him and win a war against East India Trading Company. But as soon as we docked in Tortuga, to celebrate, he stole Jack's ship again, leaving him with nothing. Well, unfortunately for Barbossa, was Jack somehow able to steal the map that leads to the Fountain of Youth. The rest, I believe ye already know."

Gibbs thought for a second "He's also a Pirate Lord of Caspian Sea."

The Latina nodded slowly, replaying all information she heard. "That's much information, but still not enough." Gibbs's face fell "He has my ship. My Revenge. I need to know more, so I'll be able to get it back."

"Miss Angelica, if you don't mind…"

"Actually I do mind Mister Gibbs." Angelica looked at him warily ignoring the pain in her stomach.

Gibbs nodded but replied anyway "Ye will only kill yourself if ye go after him."

"But at least I will know I tried, and did not give up, like some did." She looked down at floor. She wasn't feeling so great anymore, and she knew she would have to end this conversation quickly, without looking suspicious or anything.

"Ye know nothing after ye will be dead." Gibbs said again, noticing the hand on her stomach. "Are ye feeling alright?"

Angelica nodded, not so sure about it anymore. She closed eyes, hoping or praying the pain would go away. Unfortunately it didn't, so she turned around just in time, and emptied her stomach in sea. Gibbs quickly motioned for Pintel to bring a towel, so she could wipe her mouth.

When she finished she closed eyes, feeling her cheeks burning from embarrassing situation she was in. She looked up, to see Pintel handing her a towel.

Gibbs chuckled "Does sea not agree with ye lately?"

The Latina looked at him slightly dangerous, "I'm not seasick." She replied.

"Well, it looks so."

Angelica ignored his reply. She was once again, very unlikely of her, lost in thoughts. She thought for a second. If she heard right, Barbossa was a pirate lord of Caspian Sea, so her Revenge would be most probably docked at Shipwreck Cove.

"Mister Gibbs," she suddenly asked, throwing the towel back to Pintel, who caught it hesitantly.

"Aye?"

"Where are we sailing to again?" she asked thinking hard.

"To Tortuga. Firstly, as I mentioned, we have to hire some sailors. We can leave ye there while we'll set sail for Shipwreck Cove. Ye probably wouldn't want to go there, aye?" he smirked but soon added, remembering what work was waiting for him in tortuga "Sailing to the Shipwreck Cove with only six people onboard, is too risky." Gibbs sighed.

"Seven." Angelica quickly cut him off. She looked at him as on his face crawled confusion "Seven. And no less."

Gibbs's eyes moved on main deck, mentally counting crewmates again "Aye. It is seven if ye count Cotton's parrot."

Angelica sighed and turned around watching the sea. She slowly crossed arms over her stomach, giving away small hints to the man standing next to her. "I didn't mean the parrot." She glared at him, her eyes glistering.

When Gibbs seemed, like he hadn't gotten it she smiled slightly. Now she knew he'd want her to leave the Pearl at Tortuga, but still he didn't know about something more. And right that thing was what she could use, so they would took her with them to Shipwreck Cove.

"You probably wouldn't want to leave Captain's only child somewhere in Tortuga, right?" she smiled mysteriously at him.

Gibbs looked down, thinking, before he looked back up at her "Jack's?" Angelica nodded, resisting urge to roll eyes "He didn't have any kids."

The Latina slightly frowned "He didn't. But he would get one in few months." Angelica paused "I mean…he will get one. Soon." She leaned back on long rail "And I think that a woman, who expects said man's child, has all rights to go with you to the Shipwreck Cove."

"That would then mean that said woman, expects Jack's kid and…" Gibbs repeated, thinking.

Angelica frowned "I'm pregnant." Gibbs's eyes widened "It's Jack's."

Although she hadn't said it so loud, almost every head on ship turned towards her and Gibbs's way. Angelica sighed, knowing there was no turning back now. But if that child leaded her to the Cove and if she would find Queen Anne's Revenge, then she's done the right thing.

That silence which followed couldn't be more awkward and uncomfortable for her. All heads, even parrot's were now turned towards her way and all wore the same expression: Shock and surprise.

A quiet voice, which belonged to Ragetti, on other side of ship, finally echoed through the silence, followed by a soft breeze.

"See? I told you it wasn't my food!"

* * *

><p>"Gimme back!" Jack shouted as he circled around table in hopes to get his stolen hat back. But monkey, on other hand, refused giving it back and that frustrated Jack even more. He frowned and the image before his eyes blurred as he saw how Jack the Monkey chewed on edge of his beloved hat.<p>

"That's it!" he growled and was ready to climb on table, reaching for monkey when something grabbed him by his bad arm and he quickly winced in pain, stopping himself. He turned around only to face Barbossa glaring at him, while grabbing his bad arm, from doing anything unfortunate to Jack the Monkey.

Both Captains said nothing, when Jack the Monkey hopped from mast, landing on Barbossa's shoulder with Jack's hat still in his little paws. Jack shifted uncomfortably, watching his hat being chewed by some kind of immortal mammal.

"Give it to me?" Barbossa reached for Jack's hat in Monkey's paws, smiling softly at his beloved monkey.

Monkey hesitantly gave hat to Barbossa, who harshly put it back on Jack's head.

Jack frowned, looking murderously as he repaired hat on head "I'll tell you mate. Your monkey has one strange fetish on hats." He said with smirk forming on lips. Barbossa huffed, watching the younger pirate Captain trying to walk away.

"Similar to yours." Jack stopped, turning around "No wonder why are you both getting on my nerves."

Barbossa smirked "Ye might as well get ready for going off the ship."

Jack frowned again "You're going to maroon me again?" he paused "I think I broke the record in any of pirate's history for being marooned that much, every time by same person."

"As much as I'd love to, I believe ye have other things to do." Barbossa said turning around, indicating him to look ahead "Because we just arrived."

Jack's face fell as he took a look at island in front of him. At island, he always disliked the most, and the same island he lastly was there, two years ago when he was forced to come. As Jack's grin quickly disappeared, looking at same beach, they left Elizabeth two years ago.

Barbossa noticed the pirate's hesitation and he couldn't help but let his grin widely spread across face, while giving Jack, strong but friendly pat on back "Say hello to Mrs. Turner for me." He joked as he walked away ordering crew to prepare dinghy, since he wanted to leave Jack on beach.

Jack swallowed as he continued looking at island in front of him "Bugger."

* * *

><p>"Bugger." Jack mumbled as he pulled dinghy away from sea on sandy beach. After he'd done so, he took a look at beach he was on. If he remembered well, what was Will telling him, then Elizabeth's house is on top of the highest cliff.<p>

"She sure has a nice view." He mumbled, when he noticed stone stairs made in cliff. He sighed and reached for a small brown bag he had in dinghy. He took a very quick look inside it, to check if he had both things; letter from Will and wooden toy, before he slowly started to make his way to Elizabeth's house.

When he met Will again, he explained why Elizabeth was still in Shipwreck Cove, when she could freely go anywhere else. She was a Pirate King after all, and she knew she shouldn't abandon her duty and work. And anyway, she loved being a pirate, even thought she at first couldn't wait to leave her past with pirates behind.

Being a Pirate came naturally to her and Jack knew of what she longed for, ever since he first met her in Port Royal, saving her from drowning. She longed for freedom and sea that was constantly calling her name. But being a daughter of Governor, being free was quite difficult. But past these years, everything changed. And now she was here, in Shipwreck Cove, doing her duty as a Pirate King.

Jack stopped walking up the stairs and looked at colorful sunset. He could easily make out the glimpse of Queen Anne's Revenge in distance sailing in sunset. God, how he wished to be sailing right now. Right in sunset, with hands on steering wheel of his beloved Black Pearl. God knew where she was now.

Jack only hoped, Gibbs would do what he must, and brought his Pearl to Shipwreck Cove. If he didn't, Jack knew he would be screwed. He didn't find, staying here, with Elizabeth or anyone else for that matter, for more than a week. He was a Pirate after all.

The Pirate took one last look at sea, that kept calling his name, before he turned and continued walking up the stairs.

After few minutes of walking he finally came to big meadow. This place looked totally different than Shipwreck Cove itself and Jack couldn't help but wonder if he was still on same island. When he looked around, his gaze stopped on small house ahead of him. As he looked closer, and around house, he found how a small smirk formed on his lips.

A well known, young woman was standing outside the house, with back turned towards him. Her long, golden hair waved in soft wind as she was checking on clothes that were hanging outside on rope, probably drying. Jack smiled. So she didn't change at all in those two years.

He cautiously made his way towards her, trying to walk as quiet as it was possible for a pirate. He looked down at small bag he carried. He wondered why she needed that toy, but he quickly shrugged it off. Why would he care, though?

Elizabeth sighed as she checked on clothes that were hanging on rope. It was such a beautiful day that already turned into evening but clothes she washed still wouldn't dry. She stopped and looked at sea.

"_Eight more years," _she thought as she looked at sunset. She couldn't wait till she sees Will again. She knew she needed to stay faithful to him. According to what Calypso said to them, if she stayed faithful to him, and he to her, he would be free of his duties as a Captain of Flying Dutchman.

As she kept looking at beautiful sunset, she hadn't noticed, man approaching her. Elizabeth bit her lip as she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted a familiar person standing few feet away from her. She felt how a wide smile formed on her lips as she saw familiar pair of dark brown eyes which were staring back at her wickedly. She couldn't mistake the outfit that handsome man wore, and his long deadlocks floating in wind.

She smiled as she ran towards him, resisting urge to hug him right there and then "Jack?" she asked not believing her own eyes "Jack Sparrow?"

Jack smirked, and decided, not to correct her when she said his name.

"Hello love." He smirked, showing few golden teeth.

Elizabeth still couldn't believe that he was here. She never thought she would see him again, but he was here now. "W-what brought you here?" she asked, her eyes inspecting him, if anything on him changed through these almost two years.

"Well…." Jack sighed "It's quite a long, not interesting story." He stopped "But as it looks, I became Will's messenger." He added, earning confused look from Elizabeth.

"Will?" she asked, her eyes sparkled at mention of her husband's name. "You saw Will?"

Jack nodded "Aye. True that." He looked down at bag he carried in his good arm and handed it to Elizabeth " He gave me this, so I can give you these things, which he wanted to be given to you."

Elizabeth blinked and opened bag, looking inside of it. Jack's dark eyes quickly moved away, looking at house, which now supposedly belonged to her. It was pretty interesting and big house, for someone who used to be a temporal pirate, who also became a Pirate King. He knew he would have to ask her few things about it, knowing he had enough time till Pearl arrives.

"But enough with that chit-chat thingy," he said and gained her attention again "Tell me, you probably wouldn't mind if I invite myself in your house for a few days, aye?" he smirked.

Elizabeth frowned. "Jack…w-what?"

"Thought so." He replied "Thanks for allowing me to stay."

"I don't understand. What do you mean with that?" she asked.

Jack opened mouth to reply, but quickly close the again "I'll tell you later." He stopped "Now, all that's bugging me at the moment, is why do you need this," he pointed at wooden toy in bag "…toy? I didn't know you still like to play with toys." He said "By your age, I would think, you like to play with other sorts…, different toys." His smirk grew wider.

Elizabeth's mouth made an 'O' at his comment "Jack!" she replied, searching for right words "This isn't for me."

As she said that, Jack raised an eyebrow confused.

"Didn't Will tell you?" she asked, and Jack only shook with head, still a little confused.

Elizabeth closed mouth, thinking, why Will hadn't told Jack anything about it. She sighed and a small, soft smiled crawled on her lips as she thought about his reaction. She looked up at Jack with soft glare, which confused witty pirate once again.

"Come on Jack. I think you would like to meet someone."

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc…<strong>

**Well, this is it for this chapter and I believe you all have even so small clue of what will happen in next one. **

**So, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes…Sometimes I confuse myself at easiest lines or words, and it turns out completely different than I wanted.**

**Well, see ya next time and….REVIEW? :)**


	7. The Darkness To The Unknown

_Hi guys…Guess what? A new chapter! Yay….Well anyway, I'm like extremely sorry for my lace of update. (Been extremely busy, under stress – first year of high school and that :/, and, just like for the dessert, I got sick.-.-) Hate my bad luck. But anyway, all the things are 'almost' already back to normal, so I'm starting to get back also on FanFiction :) And to finally have something what I'm happy about…I got a cat :) yay! I wanted a dog but my dad didn't let me…:/ German Shepherd….I want it sooo badly! But the cat is alright too. Since it's all so cuddly and sweet. I've gotten a 6 weeks old cub that's got a black fur and a dark brown eyes. They're lovable! :D And guess how I named him? :D Ladies and Gents I'm introducing you…Jackie :D you probably know why I chose that name :) I loooove Jack, but I decided not to call my cat Jack, since Jack would kill me if there was another animal named after him. :D So I thought about Teague and remembered how he keeps calling Jack. And so…it came out Jackie :)_

_Anyway, I'll stop my babbling now. As you will see this chapter is kinda different from others, mostly because it's centered only on Angelica. The next one will be normal. As all the previous have been. Well, enjoy in reading! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Darkness To The Unknown**

* * *

><p>Angelica shifted uncomfortably as the awkward silence seemed never-ending. She knew that would happen as soon as she opened her mouth, but yet she didn't expect them to react…so overly. She never thought that a bunch of pirates would have so strange, shocked reactions at someone who just confessed her pregnancy. But well, this was Jack's crew and being strange was on his ship, totally normal, and over those two weeks or so, with the crew, she got used to it already. She only hoped it didn't affect her too.<p>

"Is that true?" Gibbs voice echoed, interrupting Angelica's thinking.

The Latina tilted her head to the side "Do you happen to have doubts in me, Mister Gibbs?" she asked.

"It's you who we be talkin' 'bout right now and-" he never got to finish.

"I probably wouldn't have lied about something so important." She replied, narrowing eyes when he didn't believe her.

"Ye can never be sure."

"Oh believe me, Mister Gibbs, this time we can really be sure."

Gibbs blinked few times in uncomfortable surprise. He had never ever before had any experiences with pregnant women. And especially not with some woman that carry the child of his unfortunately, already dead best friend and his Captain.

As he looked at her, she hadn't changed a little. Her deep eyes were still scanning everything and every single person on the Pearl, as she was expecting something to happen. Without looking back, or turning around he knew all eyes of every crewmember were on her. But who could blame them though. It's not every day that they've got a pregnant woman on the ship.

"That…." Gibbs began but paused as he couldn't find the right words.

"And I just thought you were getting fat…or at least you were bloating…." Ragetti commented from a distance.

Both Pintel and Gibbs winced as he said that, knowing that was the wrong chose of words.

Angelica shot him a sharp glare, making him take a step back, just in case. It seemed like a two-week long friendship was forgotten. "You said something…Ragetti?" she looked at him directly in eyes….uh…um…well, eye.

Just as Gibbs wanted to say something, preventing the fight, Ragetti spoke again, trying to cheer up the mood, after his wrong chose of words.

"Uh-hu….um….in like a banana, out like a pineapple, aye?" he smiled widely.

Angelica's eye twitched as she listened. Pintel winced and Gibbs could only face palm himself.

* * *

><p>"Do tell me, where did I go wrong?" the tall, one-eyed pirate groaned as he rubbed his sore head. Pintel looked up at him mercifully as they continued walking away. It seemed like Ragetti got what was he searching for and now was Gibbs trying to calm the tickled off pirate down.<p>

"I've got no idea, mate. I believe it's got something to do with either bananas or pineapples…"

Ragetti slowly nodded "I guess Miss. Angelica dislikes pineapples."

Pintel swallowed "Aye. That'd be it."

* * *

><p>"Calm down Miss!" Gibbs said as she walked to the side of ship in pure frustration and angriness. That pirate! How dare he make fun of her. Either way she wasn't showing yet, anything that could tell she was expecting. Except for those ridiculous morning sickness and some fatigue.<p>

"He should be lucky, he still has the eye." She growled.

Gibbs swallowed. He knew he should make a note, to never again cross a path with any woman that is, or just seems pregnant. It could save him his dear life. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"I do not wish any inappropriate comments of my current condition, and I want you all to treat and behave to me like you did before." She added, not wanting now to look weak because of her condition.

Gibbs merely nodded, slightly lost in thoughts. "So is that true?"

The Spanish beauty looked at the old port-man with kind of softer expression than previously."Yes it is. I am." She paused, taking a small breathe before continuing "I'm pregnant."

"Good Lord!" Gibbs exclaimed as Angelica continued chewing down on her lip. "It's at least Jack's?" he questioned her, after a short pause.

"Of course it's Sparrow's!" she replied irritated "What do you think of me, Mister Gibbs? Do you really think I would tell you, and the whole crew if it wasn't Jack's?"

"Well, I didn't quite mean it like that." Gibbs replied cautiously.

"To make some things clear, Mister Gibbs, I'm not like one of those whores, with whom you and Jack were always spending time with." She replied, slightly jealous at the thought of some totally, random, woman – a whore – sitting in Jack's lap, kissing him and spending the night together. Just the thought of it, was making her literally sick in stomach.

"I never said you are of them."

Angelica sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying in the sweet caress of the light, evening wind, and the probably one of the most beautiful sun-sets ever. For the short moment she felt free. As free as she felt when Jack took her for a very first time on the Pearl. The so called _freedom…._

"Did he at least know…'bout the child?" Gibbs asked again with small pause while studying Angelica's facial mimic. She seemed somehow lost in thoughts. Like she all of sudden drifted away, leaving everything behind herself…

Angelica slowly looked back at him, with soreness not hidden in her brown eyes. He didn't know. And neither did she. It was still too early that time to tell.

"No…" she shook with head, before looked away, at the beautiful sunset once again. "He didn't." she paused for a second "But even if Jack knew…it would never change his fate."

"Aye, it wouldn't….but the pain would be smaller." The old port-man replied.

She narrowed eyes as she heard that "I don't know why this would lessen the pain Mister Gibbs." She began.

"I think-" he quickly began but was cut off.

"Now, if you excuse, I believe our talk is over." She replied turning to him.

Gibbs looked slightly puzzled "And why's that?"

Angelica smiled softly "We're in Tortuga."

* * *

><p>Open…close….open…close…open…close.<p>

Angelica sighed and put the compass back in pocket, not bothering to take a look at the needle to see where it was pointing at. She turned on the side in her temporal bed staring at the wooden wall of the Black Pearl. The whole crew except for Pintel who was in charge to watch over the ship, left the ship and went in Tortuga town as soon as they docked. After a pretty long thinking and talking, Gibbs decided it was Pintel who was going to guard the ship firstly. Just as they were about to leave he ordered Angelica to rest, at what she fought back. She really wasn't fond of someone ordering her what to do. But after few considering, and that Gibbs and nobody in particular didn't want to find her again, passed out on deck, she gave up. A little sleep never hurt or killed anyone, so she guessed it was okay to at least try to fall asleep, what was pretty difficult for at least three weeks now…

So now she was here. Resting and listening to waves. It was so peaceful, and she would admit….it was making her sleepy.

Ever since he left her, she felt uneasy and slightly doubtful in herself. She was afraid it was her fault why he left her in the first place. But if that wasn't hurtful enough, she then met her long lost father. She could still recall the day, when she found out that the infamous pirate captain, of all pirates fear, Captain Edward Teach, aka Blackbeard was her father.

The Latina felt her eyes slightly tear up. She hoped he had changed, that he wasn't such a heartless soul anymore. She believed him….trusted and loved him with every single part of heart and would do for him everything. Unfortunately it turned out he was completely different in every way. Her own father would rather take her and his grandchild's life, of whom he didn't have a clue that exists, to save his own. A dark, evil soul like his could never be saved. And now she knew for a matter of fact, that it was better for everyone if her father was dead. As much as it still hurt her, she was glad Jack had done the right thing.

She almost let out a small laugh. She should have known Jack would always save her. She knew, even though Jack denied it with every little piece and strength, she knew he still loved her. Even then when they met again in the Captain's daughter she saw it in his eyes as he kissed her passionately on lips. There was love and lust hid in them, but she could always manage to read his eyes. They fought a lot. They always did. Even during the way to the Fountain of Youth. They fought, but still they cared a lot for each other. He saved her numerous times during the exhibition. That time when the mermaid almost dragged her under the water, when he jumped instead of her, and that time at the Fountain of Youth when he tricked her father in drinking from the wrong cup. He cared a lot for her. He warned her of Blackbeard's evilness, got that slightly fearful and worried look when Blackbeard threatened to shot her, when he insisted that Blackbeard mustn't do any harm to her and many more times.

As she continued lying there on her bed she couldn't help but wonder, what had she done in her life so bad, that she had to pay for it now. It seemed like nobody wanted her to be happy anymore. The last time she felt pleased and 'happy' was when Jack called her out on that 'date' on Queen Anne's Revenge, that turned out to be much more than just a simple date…To tell the truth she was pretty surprised that Jack still knew how to dance…It was more than 10 years after their first meeting and when she taught him. But at the moment that didn't really bother her. All what mattered to her was that he loved her, and she admitted, she loved him too. So she guessed it was the right thing to do. It was the lo-ve that leaded them to do it…

And if only her father knew what they had done that night practically in front of his nose, on deck of his ship, Sparrow would be dead much, much sooner. And most probably if her father was still alive, and if he found out that his only daughter was expecting a child of the so called 'devil' he would have her and her baby killed as well.

As she thought about her baby she totally unconsciously placed hands on her still flat middle. Over the past days and weeks she started to develop that motherly love for her baby, whom she at first disliked, thinking she wasn't sure how will she be able to cope with the new role in her already messed up life. But for now she got used to it, and even if she would have to do something to the child, she'd rather die that harm it.

She smiled softly as she stroked her stomach. This was the only 'thing' that Jack left her, and if by any chance the baby would have his eyes, she believed it would hurt her every time when she would look at them. But at least there was something what would always remind her of him.

As she continued looking at her stomach proudly, she noticed the small ruby ring on her left hand. Slowly she brought her hand to look at it closer and her expression changed in second.

That was the ring Jack gave her when they met for the first time and he claimed that he would be hers forever.

It was the ring which she sold Tia Dalma to get valuable information about the Fountain of Youth.

It was the ring that Jack mysteriously found it somehow and later, before they made love on the Queen Anne's Revenge, in the middle of dancing put it back where it always belonged. It belonged to her, and the ring was just made for her thin finger.

The Ring of Thieves.

It suited them both perfectly.

When Jack put it back on her finger, she just kept staring at it in awe. She'd never thought she would see that ring again, but yet there was it now. Safe and again on her finger. And this time she knew she would never sell it or give it away. It meant way too much to her.

As she continued thinking and staring at herself she felt how all sleepiness went away. There was no use in lying in the bed now anymore.

She inhaled deeply and slowly stood up, preventing feeling dizzy. She could do something that wouldn't bore her. For example going in the town, where every single crewmember of their, for now, so small crew were. She could hear the cheerful noises and sounds coming out of town. So she adjusted her shirt once more, grabbed her long dark coat and dressed it and put her leather hat on top of her head. As she looked around she smiled a little to herself. No one would ever know she went out.

And what they don't know, don't hurt them.

She took one last glance around the room, before she opened the wooden ship's door, heading in the town.

But even she may regret, not looking in the dark corner where her sword lay, flatly on wooden floor, totally forgotten…

* * *

><p>As she left the ship, unnoticed by Pintel who was probably walking around, or sleeping somewhere on the ship, she was soon greeted by loud noises coming out from that infamous, but very popular to all pirates, town. The streets outside the centre of it were dark and badly lighted, but that didn't bother Angelica. She was only once or twice in Tortuga. Once with Jack and the second time, she believed, was before she met her father. After that she didn't visit it anymore. The Revenge was her new home.<p>

She cautiously looked around, before she started making way to the lighter parts of Tortuga. She knew, it wasn't safe walking around totally alone at night in the dark city. She was a woman, and everywhere around her were drunken sailors, pirates and other people who were drowning their sorrow in alcohol, or just enjoying in drinking rum.

They could easily attack her, or worse rape or kill her. But aside from others, she knew she wasn't an average woman. She'd lived through a lot and even drank from the Fountain of Youth, which gave her, few more years of life. But she was also a fighter and she could defense herself without a smallest problem.

As she continued walking to the town, she passed by few sailors who were most probably drunk, as never in their miserable lives. She could feel their heads turning in her direction, as like they had never ever before seen a woman. Just as much as it was getting on her nerves being watched, she knew she had to keep cool otherwise all attention would be on her.

The Latina stopped walking abruptly as two women passed her by. One was dressed in scarlet red dress and had a red hair while other looked thinner, dressed in golden dress and a light blonde hair pulled in bow that was very popular for that time.

When Angelica stopped walking she noticed how both women sent her a look of dislike or even jealousy, for which, Angelica didn't find the reasonable answer why.

They were like average Tortuga wrenches. To her they looked like raccoons with too much make up around her eyes. Sure she liked wearing kohl around her eyes, but to her that was just too much. It looked ridiculous and kind of stupid.

She sighing shook with head and turned around as her eyes went wide in unpleasant surprise of finding a man standing in front of her few feet away. A man, probably a sailor around hi fifties or forties was looking directly at her, sending her unpleasant shivers down her spine. He was dirty, totally covered in mud, dust, sweat and he smelled terribly of alcohol, preferably rum.

Angelica wrinkled with nose as the smell got the best of her. She didn't know why the smell was so disturbing her, when she had already seen or smell worse, but she blamed her pregnancy for that.

She continued watching him cautiously while he was groggily rocking on his feet, trying to keep the steady balance which seemed kind of hard. A small smile crawled on her lips, as she found the scene quite amusing. But just as she turned around and wanted to walk away, her smile vanished when she saw two more men walk out of dark.

Instantly her instincts kicked in, as she noticed, not so friendly eyes staring back in hers. Out of all three men, two seemed almost sober, but they were all dirty and they smelled worse than a pig. They all had long, dark hair, two of them pulled them back, as if they were a part of navy.

But as good as Angelica remembered the navy officers didn't look anything like them. They weren't as dark or sun-kissed tanned as they were.

Angelica swallowed, deciding it was probably best not to ignore them. They might be danger to her. By the look, they were already, anyway.

"May I help you?" she asked, with her thick Spanish accent.

Instead of replying her, two, the sober ones, mumbled something unrecognizing under their breathes, before one of them stepped in front of her, facing her, with dark eyes, burning holes into her. She had never ever before seen such a sharp glare. Not even from her father.

"Your name Miss." he asked with thick accent that was so familiar to her.

The Latina stopped for a second before she spoke again "What?"

"What's your name, Miss." He asked again, lowering his gaze so he was level to level with Angelica's brown eyes. "Are you Angelica Teach, the daughter of Edward Teach, also known as Blackbeard?"

At the mention of her father's name Angelica knew for sure, they weren't friends but foes. She wondered how they knew her name and why was it important to them. Whatever they wanted from her, it wasn't something what Angelica would want. She was sure of that.

"I-I…" she stammered, not knowing what to say. She didn't know, should she lie or tell the truth. The consequences may not be way too well for her. And anyway she didn't want to risk her and the child's life, so she had to be careful. "No."

But just as she said that one of the men turned to face another and nodded, as if they were communicating with some sort of secret mimic. Angelica narrowed eyes as she tried to understand them, without success.

All of sudden one of the men pulled out, a long, shining sword and Angelica quickly reacted. She was about to pull her own sword out of her belt and fight them off, when she met the horrid truth. She forgot to take her sword with her. The only time when she didn't expect to be attacked, she let her sword on the Pearl, just as she needed it the most.

She cursed in Spanish in her mind and backed off, before her back hit something warm. She turned around just to be met with an ugly face of the drunken man. He reached for her, but just before his arms could make a contact with her skin, she kicked him direct in crotch and made him fall on a muddy ground groaning, while she tried to run into shadows to hid herself.

But before she could do any of these, she was being attacked by two remaining men. "Wrong choice Miss Teach, I believe."

Angelica looked down on ground where the third men was wincing in pain she caused him and noticed his sword lying few centimeters away from him. She smiled a little as she got an idea of escape.

The Latina growling looked up at the other men "Who are you? And what do you need from me?"

But before they could react she swung around and kneeled in run to grab the sword, so she could defense herself. She almost tripped over her own foot but regained her balance quickly and just in time to block attack from the 'leader' of that small group. While the other one kept staring at the fight between the two, he helped his companion to stand up. But Angelica paid no attention to them. The man that was attacking her successfully managed to block the attack, she sent him right towards his chest.

She swung around to dodge the sword that was being aimed at her, but was met again by the tip of sword from another man, that she previously kicked in the crotch. He looked deadly serious with the hint of evilness and satification as he would get the revenge for the pain she caused him. And just before she could react a hard blow was received, direct in her stomach, causing her to groan in pain and collapse.

She didn't even bother to listen at the mumbling and small laugh around her. The pain she felt was way too strong and it successfully brought tears to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her middle not wanting to even think about the consequences that blow just brought her. She made a grave mistake leaving the safe ship and going to the town. And now, this could possibly cost hers and her child's life.

The man who, she assumed, got the biggest role in it, kneeled down next to her, watching her with calm, yet expressionless eyes.

"The Fountain of Youth." She heard him say with a thick accent, similar to hers. Angelica slowly looked up at him, with now weakened eyes as she heard him. "I assume you've heard of it already."

As the man continued talking Angelica's fingers spotted something around her stomach. It was something cold and heavy and she almost smiled in relief as she realized what it was. She slowly and carefully, not to get noticed got a proper hold onto her pistol, while continued having her arms wrapped around her stomach. Now she just needed to wait for the right time…

"…and you've been there." The man continued as Angelica's attention came back to him.

There was a silence, as it seemed like nobody wanted to speak. And even if she wanted to, she most probably couldn't, as the pain, made her breathe with much more difficultness.

She closed her eyes just to calm herself down. If she and the baby survived this, she thought, she wouldn't seek for revenge. Over the past weeks she finally realized what was most important to her. As Angelica thought that, she let her fingers crawl away from the handle of her pistol, and placed them to touch her hurting stomach. She let the edges of her lips crawl in a smile, which quickly disappeared when she found the handle of her pistol again.

She opened eyes and tried to place her hands under her body to help herself to stand up. She opened her brown eyes with a hurry when she heard a cracking sound. The man that was previously talking to her turned around and stood up to say something to his companions, in foreign language which clearly wasn't English.

Angelica narrowed eyes as the words that slipped out of his mouth sounded familiar. Way too familiar. But that wasn't the right moment to think. She had to fight and that was _now._

While all three men, her attackers were standing, not far away from her, she finally got enough strength back into her arms to support her own weight and stood up with a hurry. She felt a little dizzy from the quick movement but she paid no attention to it.

What happened next went like in slow motion. She pulled out her pistol from the belt and aimed it with the level of man's head that previously talked to her. And just because he was with his back turned towards her, he didn't see her finger around the trigger. But much to her displease the two others saw her standing up. They yelled something in the language Angelica had known very well, to warn their 'leader'. The man who was being warned turned around just in time, to see her pull the trigger, and his eyes widened in shock as she fired the pistol.

There was a loud noise….and then the deadly silence.

The man Angelica was shooting at, stumbled and fell onto his knees, with blood pouring out from his chest. Guess her aim was good. There was a noise as his body then hit the muddy ground with small pool of blood around his corpse. One of the remaining men ran to their leader's side, checking for anything that could still save him.

Angelica exhaled deeply and started to go into a run when she whirled around, but then something heavy made a contact with the back of her head and she collapsed flatly on ground. She moaned and her vision blurred when she felt something thick and warm starting to leak down the side of her head.

She knew the wound was bleeding badly but all the strength she once had, disappeared from her body. She only heard the distance, unrecognizing murmurs of her attackers around her.

"You!" she heard the man that was previously at the fallen man's body shout, while he kneeled over next to her and harshly pulled her by hair, making her let out a short scream of pain. "You're going to pay for this!"

She tried to open her eyes again, knowing this could be possibly the very last time she'd ever have the chance to. They were going to kill her. They were about to kill her when she saw reach for her pistol that was lying next to her. She noticed it too, and despite the enormous pain she tried to reach it, only to scream in pain again as the other man, for whom she assumed, was drunk, stepped on her wrist. She gritted teeth and tried to block the pain she felt, but without a single success.

She opened her eyes again only to feel how the pistol was placed onto her head. The pain would be over in any second now, Angelica knew that. So much of a granted years, eh…

"_I'm sorry…"_ she thought, like she was trying to apologize to the child who would never see the light of a day. She killed them both.

Then she heard a soft click, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the final shot. She wanted to fight them both off. But she knew she couldn't. But just before the man could pull the trigger on her pistol something fired…

Angelica shut her eyes even closer, but opened them as she felt a body fall down next to her. It was strange. She was sure she heard how a pistol fired, yet she stayed alive.

The Latina slowly opened her eyes only to see her attacker lying dead down next to her. Her vision blurred again and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist darkness that was rejecting her from seeing things clear. Yet, her vision cleared for a brief moment again only to see a tall man step out of the shadows with a pistol in his hand. He wore a huge hat and a long coat. That was all what was Angelica able to see, since his face was hid in shadows. He killed that man, so he shouldn't be evil, right?

But just before her eyes were about to close again she heard a loud footsteps of someone running away. Possibly the remaining attacker. But he didn't come far. There was another bullet being shoot and she believed the stranger who pulled the trigger shot the running away man as she heard someone collapse in distance.

She swallowed. Maybe she had a chance to survive. But yet again, she wondered, who her savior was. She didn't think long anymore, as she heard footsteps coming towards her. Angelica narrowed her eyes and tried to ignore the dizziness and the blood that was coming out of her wound, to make out the face of her savior.

But just as he walked out of the shadows, her vision darkened and every piece of energy left her body as she fell into deep unconscious. She was out cold, lying flatly and bleeding on dark street but stranger didn't seem to bother with that.

He walked over, and kneeled next to her. He pulled some of her hair behind her ear so he was able to see her face. His dark eyes widened a little as he quickly recognized her.

He didn't hesitate. He carefully, not wanting to cause her any more pain scooped her up in his arms and carried her away into the shadows…

* * *

><p><em>Tbc…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well that was it, for this extra-long-only-angelica centered chapter. I really hope you liked it, but you might find some mistakes during the end of it. It was 2 am and to tell you the truth I was already half asleep. But I wanted to finish it, so here it is.<em>

_Next chapter should be up sooner than this one was and it's going to be a normal chapter. Not like this one, where everything was centered only on Angelica. I've had to make it, sorry. And yeah in next chapter there will also be Jack and Elizabeth….and someone else, who you probably already know who he is. :)_

_Anyway I'll stop my talking and babbling right now._

_See ya next time, mates! :)_

_REVIEW!_


	8. The New Meeting

**Hi guys! First of all…OMG I'm so terribly, extremely, ultimately sorry! My last update of this story was in September! Oh God, I feel so ashamed :S**

**I wanted to upload this story much faster, but with the time, my inspirational muses decided to take a break, and I just couldn't, no matter how much I tried, write a proper chapter! I tried a thousand times, but it just didn't work out! In meantime I got some inspiration to update my other stories. There's one thing you all should know. I never abandon the story I write. Even though if I didn't update one year, that doesn't mean I abandoned it. I'm working on it.**

**My inspiration didn't come back entirely yet…Well, not 100%, but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.**

**Again, I'm so, so, so sorry :( I hope you forgive me and that you'll enjoy in the chapter you all deserved.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The New Meeting**

* * *

><p>Jack followed Elizabeth, as she kept making her way through the tall green grass towards her house. In his life, Jack had seen many things. Even the ones, which he'd rather not, but yet they had, came in his way. The sea was a very important part of his life, and he knew it like a back of his hand. Almost every little piece of sea was already known to him. But land…land was for Jack still a mystery. He'd never spend a lot of time, more than a month on land. He was a seaman. A sailor. A pirate. He couldn't live on land. It just wasn't for him. And Jack knew if he had to, he probably wouldn't be able to stay on land for too long. The temptation of sea calling his name would be too hard to bear.<p>

Jack had seen quite a lot houses, while spending his time on land, while he was a lad or working for East India Trading Company. Or that time when his own father abandoned him on a small isle. Why he did done that, Jack still didn't know. He probably never would. But that didn't really bother him. They always had a strange relationship, and there was really no surprise why they didn't speak to each other for ten years. Mostly Jack didn't want to see his father. And he was successful…till Barbossa forced him into the meeting of the Brethren Court…

"I didn't know you're still here." Jack mumbled as he followed Elizabeth when she opened the door which leaded to her house. "Nice house you have here." He complimented as he took a proper look around himself. It was a totally proper house for someone who wore a title of a Pirate King, and who used to be such a polite, innocent little thing as a Governor's daughter.

Elizabeth smiled. She was rarely complimented by any pirate. Well, you had to be pretty damn lucky to be given a compliment from Captain Jack Sparrow. At least a true one, "Thank you, Jack." She thanked and turned to meet his dark brown eyes. "And anyway, the house was already built…I just had to…clean it up and rearrange it a little." She added, as she saw Jack's curious eyes scanning her house.

As Jack looked around he finally took a rather proper look of his surroundings. He could see the small dining room on his left, next to it were two more rooms but he couldn't see them since the doors were closed. But Jack assumed that at least one of them was kitchen.

He looked back at the woman he knew for four years now, and noticed her, somehow nervously standing a few feet away from him, ready to climb up the stairs that leaded to another floor. "Well, your father was a quite useful as well, Jack."

As she said that, Jack's attention returned to her immediately. His father? Did he hear right? "Da'?" he asked again not believing his own ears.

Elizabeth nodded. "When I returned to the Shipwreck, I decided to stay at your father's home for a few days, just to decide what to do with my life now." She paused and nervously touched the back of her neck "Well, it turned out, I was in…uh…pretty delicate condition, and I really couldn't, neither did I want to get away from here."

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously at her but said nothing as he let her speak. "When I decided to stay, Teague told me about an abandoned house on the north hill. So I decided to give it a try and start my life anew at Shipwreck." She shrugged with a smile on her face "And anyway, being a Pirate King I believe, I couldn't just leave that position, could I?" she more asked than said "Even though I was really sick and tired of...pirates." she mumbled.

Jack smirked "Luv, like it or not, you are one of them." He said.

"I'm not!" Elizabeth gasped.

Jack looked at her with raised eyebrow, and made Elizabeth think again. "Well, I am…kind of, I believe. But not like the others! I, at least, have a little respect!"

"Whatever you say luv, but you know you can't run away from it the whole life."

"Says the man, who always runs away from fights!" she smirked playfully.

"Do not." Jack quickly defended himself "That's only called a wise, strategic movement."

Elizabeth rolled eyes at him. As she looked up at his face, she couldn't help but got that familiar feeling of…home. Of freedom. Two of many, many things she missed during these months living almost all alone in Pirate's town.

"I've missed you Jack." She admitted and this time couldn't resist but wrap arms around him. Jack hesitated for a second before he awkwardly put them around her as well.

"Well, it's quite nice to see you too," Jack paused as he felt her arms around him "But let's not hug too much, because I do not wish to see the Locker anytime too soon." He mumbled reminding her of her own husband who was now ferrying souls to their everlasting peace.

Elizabeth smiled and pulled away from their short embrace. "Will would never do that, Jack."

"There's something what I've learned from my many 'friends', luv." Jack began "Always expect unexpected."

"Unexpected…." Elizabeth muttered quietly to herself while chewing down on her lip.

"Aye." Came his reply "So, would you be so kind now, to tell me who I shall meet?"

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed a small bag, with a toy and a letter which Jack brought her. "Well, Jack…" Elizabeth began "The person I'm going to introduce you to, is very special…and…I hope you won't get scared of my and Will's decision, and you'll accept what's must to be accepted."

"Too much talking luv." Jack continued smirking, but still carefully listened to her. "Go straight to the point."

"Says who?" she replied, rather irritated. "Alright then. I suggest…" Elizabeth paused for a second "Just stay here for a minute, please. I'll be right back, alright?"

"Take your time…I won't go anywhere…at least not yet."

Elizabeth cautiously studied his facial expression for a bit, before she sighed and walked away. "Just don't break anything, Jack."

"You know, having a little faith in me, wouldn't hurt."

But Elizabeth was already gone to hear his reply. Jack sighed and looked around for a numerous time in the past few minutes since he was invited inside. His dark brown eyes finally stopped on a light, almost pearly white armchair, which was placed in the middle of the room he was in. Looking left and right for any trace of Elizabeth, he slowly made his way to the chair and sat down, finally getting some rest. While he was on Barbossa's ship, on Queen Anne's Revenge, he didn't dare to do anything _too_ stupid. After all it was Hector Barbossa's ship! And Jack knew that the old pirate just cannot be trusted.

All of sudden Jack heard something, which caused his eyes to shot open. He'd never heard something so high pitched…and strange, foreign to his ears before. Jack raised an eyebrow at the newly-heard sound. He was on the world for already more than three decades and yet he had never ever before heard something as annoyingly high pitched.

It sounded just as like as if someone was pulling a poor monkey's tail, causing the poor creature to scream.

"Lizzie?" Jack cautiously asked and looked up the stairs "Are you killing someone up there?"

But just as he expected, he received none answer. The pirate stayed frozen for a moment until the strange sound fade into pure silence.

Jack shrugged to himself and turned around. As his dark brown eyes scanned round the room, he was in, his gaze stopped on a tea set carefully placed on a small table.

"Please be rum." He silently prayed but he knew that would be nearly impossible. Finding rum in Elizabeth's house was just as possible as killing that darn monkey. In other words…it was impossible._ "Water?" _ he thought as he came closer. Surprisingly two mugs were already filled with water, while others were still empty and clean.

Oh well, he was thirsty. He didn't get much water while he was on that stupid ship with even stupider Barbossa. He picked up one of the mugs and slowly brought it to his lips. He couldn't help but grimace a little. How he wished it was rum.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's voice interrupted him, and made him turn around holding a mug in his hand grinning sheepishly.

But as soon as his eyes landed on Elizabeth, his smirk disappeared. It wasn't her beauty that caught his attention. No way…

Neither did her low-cut dress.

What caught his interest and made him froze in spot was something totally different. Something he never pictured to see her with. Something he didn't think he would ever see her with. Something small, drooling and crying. Something what his eyes didn't like at all.

And that something was a small, baby safely lying in Elizabeth's arms, while letting out a few weird noises.

The pirate quickly put the mug to his mouth again and drank some more of – for him pretty unfamiliar- liquid. He knew…something was definitely put in the water he was drinking. The unusual drink was affecting him more than rum or any alcohol for that matter, causing him to hallucinate. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Jack…" Elizabeth began and looked at him with raised eyebrow as he continued drinking water as a mad-man. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but decided to rather not to. "I believe you should meet him…" she began and glanced from a freaked out Pirate to the calm baby in her arms "His name is Will. He's my and Will's son."

As soon as Jack heard that he couldn't stop himself but spit out water out of shock.

"That whelp can do that?"

* * *

><p>Angelica stirred in sleep and her eyes slowly opened. As soon as she succeeded in opening her eyes she quickly closed them again, groaning as she got aware of the pain she felt. Her head was throbbing, making her literally sick in stomach. Well, even sicker than she already felt.<p>

She tried to wrap arms around her middle, in hopes that would ease the pain she felt, but it only caused her to yelp in pain when she moved them. Obviously something was wrong with one of her hands or wrists. It must have had been broken or badly sprained. Either way, it hurt her like Hell.

She hissed in pain and let out a small whimper what was extremely rare for her. Everything was blurry and fuzzy. She could not remember what had happened to her no matter how hard she tried.

All what she remembered was her still being on the Pearl, before she decided to have some fun in the town. What happened later she couldn't exactly remember but piece by piece everything came back to her.

She cursed in thoughts and tried very hard not to burst into tears of pain, what was again very unlikely of her. If she still couldn't remember what had happened to her a few minutes ago , now came all clean as a tear. If her memory served her well, then she was attacked by some small group of men. She tried to fight them off and succeeded in killing one of them before everything turned blurry for her.

Obviously she got some nasty blows since her wrist, head and stomach hurt her as hell.

As soon as she remembered that blow she received in stomach, her eyes opened in rush again, ignoring the dizziness and she paled in less than a second.

She could only hope everything was alright with her baby, since a blow like that during the early stage of pregnancy means no good, to either a mother or a child. And after everything she went through already she could not let herself miscarriage. She knew she mustn't lose that child. It was all what Jack left her.

She let out another whimper as a small tear successfully escaped her eyes. She was in unfamiliar place, lying in some stranger's bed without ability to move. She didn't feel liked sitting up and at least try to defend herself if she'd need. She knew she had to push the thought of pain away and get ready for any unpleasant surprise, but with injuries like hers, she didn't have any strength even to sit up. She couldn't move. All what she could do was to continue lying in bed, groaning and crying from pain.

She hated the idea, but she felt weak. And unfortunately there was nothing she could do. She was badly hurt and she highly doubted that anyone of the crew members would go look for her. Who knew where they were already….They could be miles away from Tortuga, leaving her behind.

Instantly she regretted the choice she made.

If only she stayed in her cabin, then nothing would have had happened to her. It was foolish of her to leave her sword and 'effects' in her cabin. She was a pirate for a long time now, and she should have known that. But mistakes happen all the time.

This time the mistake was a big one. Unfortunately…

But her thoughts got interrupted by the opening of a door which lead in the room she was in. Angelica's weak, brown eyes slowly looked up. She tried to shake the dizziness off, but unfortunately unsuccessfully. On top of it all the blurry sight didn't help her as well.

Although her vision at the very moment was way too blurry and fuzzy, she had noticed a tall, figure of a man, slowly walking in the room. As soon as she noticed the stranger, Angelica, despise her weakness, tried to blink away the blurriness.

The heavy footsteps of a man were coming closer, and honestly, she grew a little bit scared with every second. She didn't have even a smallest clue who that stranger was, and what was he going to do to her. In the state she was in, she could not defend herself, even if she wanted to.

The Latina quickly closed her eyes again and opened them, this time her vision cleared and she could easily see everything. As soon as her gaze fell onto the stranger, she froze. His old face…long, dark dreadlocks…a huge cap and a familiar pair of wicked brown eyes were way too familiar to her.

And as soon as he stepped in the light, that was even so dim, she finally got the fully, proper look of her savior.

"Teague?"

* * *

><p>Jack continued staring down at a small infant lying comfortably and safely in his mother's arms. Will, who continued making funny noises while playing with his mother's hair, didn't seem like he'd seen the unfamiliar pirate standing just a few meters away from them. A baby's life was at that very moment way too busy, and Elizabeth's hair was way too interesting.<p>

"What?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments of pure silence. She continued staring at Jack whose eyes were practically bulging out from shock he received.

The pirate only blinked few times before he cleared his throat and smirked wickedly "You bloody wench. You almost got me!"

As soon as the little Will heard another, for him totally strange and unfamiliar deep voice his funny gurgling finally stopped. He turned his head to look at a weird man standing not too far away from him with a slightly fearful expression. Whoever that man was, he hadn't seen him before.

"Jack, I'm being serious." Elizabeth began and gained back his attention "This is not some kind of a joke. He's truly mine and Will's son."

As soon as he heard that he lowered his gaze and cautiously looked into the baby's brown eyes. Only now he noticed the familiar mahogany brown eyes and a small light brown tuft of hair. His, now wide open eyes strongly reminded him of his so-called father, William. And his facial textures…his cheekbones were Will's while he got his nose after Elizabeth.

"But…but…" Jack stuttered out of surprise "He's a eunuch!"

"He's not!" Elizabeth protested.

Jack said nothing for a while but only kept staring directly at a small baby in Elizabeth's arms. "How's that even possible?"

"Believe me…it's quite a lot possible actually." She replied with a small smile.

"When did that happen?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at her son who was still looking fearfully at a surprised pirate who was staring back at him with strange expression "He's one year old. I've had him, soon after this house was renewed."

Jack nodded slowly, still not entirely comfortable with the news of one of his friends having a child. It was just all too strange to him. Something about those little creatures was making him feel uncomfortable.

"He's all what I have left now…" Elizabeth sighed sadly "I won't be able to see Will for another nine years and by that time, Willy will already be ten years old." She added "We will never be a true family."

"So that's why he gave me that toy…" Jack mumbled quietly.

"Yes…" She nodded "He was told by Calypso a few months ago. I didn't have any other chance to tell him."

"What's his name?" he continued on, with interest.

"I've already told you." Elizabeth replied and made Jack shrug "His name is William James Turner. In short Will or Willy."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her "James?" he asked "Why James?"

"I named him after Norrington."

Jack frowned "But why James?" he asked and looked from Will to Elizabeth "Why not…something more…why not something better? Why not…"Jack's eyes sparkled wickedly "Jack?"

"Because James saved my life that day on the Dutchman."

"Technically Lizzie, I've saved your life multiple times…much more times than good ol' Norrie did." Jack replied with a small smirk.

"He died a hero Jack." Elizabeth replied, feeling a big knot of sadness form in her throat. After all James, was her friend. He was the most loyal person, next to Will, she'd ever met.

Jack said nothing at first "If my memory serves me right, I think I died a hero as well." He added with a frown "And yet there was not a single whelp named after me."

"James was only protecting me!" she replied, slightly frustrated "He loved me…I know he would do anything he could for me."

"But that's still not the reason to name him after…him!" he quickly protested.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and wanted to reply, but closed them soon after a small smirk started to play on her lips "Are you jealous?"

"Am not!" Jack protested again and folded his arms. "There's no reason for me to be jealous!" he said not convicting Elizabeth "On second thought, that's only for the best. I'm unique. One and only. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth shook with head amused "You're so full of yourself."

Jack only rolled eyes before he placed his gaze on Elizabeth once again. If she didn't tell him, he most probably wouldn't have guessed she was pregnant. Her body seemed just as thin as it was when he had last seen her.

"What are you looking at?" Elizabeth asked after a few second of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm just trying to picture you pregnant." He replied amused when he saw her frown.

"Don't."

"Aye…I think exactly the same."

Elizabeth looked at her son who was spreading his little arms open to the tall Pirate, obviously not scared of his presence anymore. She smiled and looked up at Jack "Do you want to hold him,?"

Jack froze as he heard that. "W-What?"

"I asked if you want to hold him?" she asked again and stepped closer, making Jack take a step back in process.

"No, no, I have a clear, enjoyable view from here as well." He quickly smirked before frowned again.

"Are you scared of a _baby, _Jack?" Elizabeth giggled a little.

"Am not!" he quickly protested. Having a fear of snakes was way enough already.

"Then why don't you try to hold him?" she asked "I bet you never held a baby before."

"Trying is the first step towards failure." He took a step back "And besides my arm is still sore a little."

"Arm?" Elizabeth frowned a little in confusion while Will made some weird high pitched sounds, "What happened?"

Jack shook with head and took another sip of the water "Nothing…" he replied, earning a questioning glare from Elizabeth "I just…fell…over the cliff. Nothing much."

As soon as she heard that her mouth opened in shock "You fell…over the cliff?"

"Aye;"

"Why I'm not surprised?"

"If you don't know why, then why should I know?"

Elizabeth sighed, giving up in process "Alright then…" she said and managed a small, tired smile "I guess we have a lot of 'catch-up'. I need to ask you something as well, but firstly…" Elizabeth paused, slightly nervous "I need to tell you something."

Jack glanced at her and showed her to continue.

"Earlier I asked you, for not being angry at mine and Will's decision-" she was cut off.

"Aye…, that Willy-thing, aye?"

"Not fully." She quickly replied. "There's something more."

Jack watched her for a moment or two before she continued on "We talked about this and…surprisingly found that you're the only one who we would…um…let's say… 'trust' enough…" she said and chewed down on her lip.

"Go on;"

Elizabeth took another deep breath before she spoke "We talked about this and finally decided that you're…" she sighed and looked at Willy.

"Decided what?"

"Please don't be mad or angry…" she said again and looked in Jack's dark brown eyes "You're his godfather."

Jack's smirk disappeared off his face as soon as he heard that. His face stayed neutral when he tried to understand what Elizabeth had just said. "I'm his _what?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it for this chapter.<strong>

**I don't have a lot to say, but at least you now know who saved Angelica, and Jack finally got to see Elizabeth and Will's child. Yay! ;) Finally I can move on some funnier chapters :)**

**A Pirate vs a baby? A sight I would truly like to see :)**

**Anyway, again sorry for my lack of updates and any grammar mistakes or misspelled words. Also I would like to thank to every single reviewer. Without you guys, I don't think my inspiration would be coming back now. Thank you :)**

**Review**


End file.
